


Рай Земной

by Kana_Go



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brothers, Cruelty, Eating Disorders, Gen, Madness, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Я подумал, что нам обоим не помешают каникулы, - говорит Джесси ему в спину. – Машина есть, денег я подзаработал. А ты, если не хочешь у меня на шее сидеть, можешь по дороге стричь газончики и гулять с собачками престарелых тетушек. Может, даже в бар возьмут, если не испугаются. Помнишь, как мы зажигали до… - Джесси осекается. – Лет этак пять назад? Что скажешь, братишка, повторим?<br/>- Да… - Рэйф поворачивается к нему лицом и, вжавшись щекой в подушку, улыбается так, что кровь стынет в жилах.<br/>Джесси не видел такой улыбки очень, очень давно. И он по ней соскучился. Черт, как же он по ней соскучился!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рай Земной

1  
\- Нет, я не запрещаю, - говорит доктор Ивар, пожевывая дужку очков. – Скажем…настоятельно не рекомендую. Вы бы могли дождаться ремиссии.  
\- Не могли бы, - мистер Тэрстоун, кажется, нервничает: складывает на груди руки, играет желваками. – Я уже обо всем договорился. Если надо что-то подписать, про мою ответственность или еще какую хрень, без проблем – я подпишу.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - ворчит доктор, и в нем поднимается уязвленная гордость. – Ну а наша-то клиника вам чем не угодила?  
\- Всем угодила, - мистер Тэрстоун немного расслабляется, в карих глазах прыгают чертики. – Вот поэтому я избавлю вас хотя бы от одной обузы.  
\- Ну-ну, - доктор Ивар прекращает мусолить очки. – Ваш брат неплохой пациент. Упрямый, зато не агрессивный, только в самом начале буянил немного, но это удалось скорректировать. Когда ремиссии, так вообще сущий ангел.  
Этот врач нравится Джесси. Он не сыплет перед дилетантом многоэтажными терминами, а объясняет по-простому. Оно…заставляет почувствовать симпатию к людям.  
Доктор Ивар зовет кого-то из персонала и отправляет его за вещами. Пока персонал ходит, мистер Тэрстоун покачивается в кожаном кресле и просит:  
\- Расскажите, как он вообще. Его поместила сюда тетя Кейтлин и распространялась не особо, даже мне.  
\- Параноидная шизофрения, - доктор Ивар повышает голос, как на медконференции. – Весьма распространенный диагноз и в Европе, и в Америке, к сожалению. Проще говоря, ваш брат считает, что около трех лет назад почил с миром…  
\- Ему тогда определили клиническую смерть, - неохотно выталкивает мистер Тэрстоун сквозь сжатые челюсти.  
\- Да, - врач кивает сочувственно. – Он полностью поправился физически, но душой…душой остался там… за гранью.  
Доктор Ивар позволяет себе крохотное хмыканье, смеясь над собственным высоким стилем. Мистеру Тэрстоуну не смешно.  
\- Шизофрения – наследственное заболевание, - после этого пояснения доктор Ивар возвращается к прежней теме. - Он считает, что он – труп. Периодически уверен, что есть ему тоже не нужно, в этом и основная загвоздка.  
\- Но во время ремиссий..?  
\- Тогда почти совсем нормально, - доктор снова кивает. – Мы бы даже отпускали его, но родственники не спешили забирать.  
\- Ну…я спешу, - с нажимом на «я» возражает мистер Тэрстоун.  
В этот момент сестра приносит пакет с вещами, а следом плечистый санитар ведет Рэйфа. У него лохматые, зато чистые волосы – гораздо длиннее, чем раньше, должно быть, здесь ни разу не стригли. Рэйф только чуть-чуть пониже Джесси, замечательно зеленый, в тон больничной пижаме, и тощий. Глаза провалились глубоко, и можно только вспоминать, что они светло-светло голубые, горбатый нос, острые скулы и резкая морщина между бровями.  
\- Ну привет, Джесс, - равнодушно говорит Рэйф, и ацетоном от него разит за пару шагов.  
\- Привет, Ралфи…док, че-то он не очень, - мистер Тэрстоун-который-старший выразительно морщит нос.  
\- Я вам о том и толкую, - поспешно вступается доктор. – У него сейчас обострение, колют глюкозу, кормят раз в сутки, искусственно, и то через раз выдает все обратно. Ясно, что не красавец. Говорю вам, дождитесь ремиссии!  
Мистер Тэрстоун-который-младший, будто и не о нем речь, поедает глазами грязные ботинки брата. Не иначе как дырочки для шнурков пересчитывает.  
\- Ну уж нет! Его там подлатают! – мистер Тэрстоун выхватывает у сестры пакет и шагает к столу с намерением подписать все, что угодно, лишь бы поскорее убраться.  
Вот упертый! Прямо как брат, только с головой крепче дружит. Доктор Ивар, вздыхая, подсовывает нужные листы, а мистер Тэрстоун подмахивает их не читая. Рэйфа тем временем уводят переодеваться в «гражданское», и доктор небрежно спрашивает:  
\- Куда вы его поместите?  
Мистер Тэрстоун так же небрежно говорит название. Совершенно незнакомое. Что ж, жизнь напряженная, подобные заведения сейчас как грибы лезут.  
\- Телефончик дать? – мистер Тэрстоун ставит последний, особенно размашистый автограф.  
Доктор Ивар пожимает плечами. Зачем?  
Тут возвращается Рэйф. Он озадаченно осматривает себя, небось, уже и забыл, что такое куртка и джинсы.  
\- Счастливо, док! – мистер Тэрстоун хватает новообретенного брата за рукав и утаскивает прочь. Тот неуверен и даже немного упирается. Но мистер Тэрстоун преуспевает.   
Сквозь стеклянные двери вовсю льется яркое солнце.

В паре шагов от клиники припаркован небольшой ярко-красный автомобиль.  
\- У тебя новая машина? – спрашивает Рэйф.  
\- Хёндай Акцент, - Джесси, отвернувшись, жмет на брелок и прищуривает правый глаз. – Кстати, как тебе цвет, нравится?  
\- Терпеть не могу серый, - Рэйф лезет на пассажирское сиденье. – Тесновато.  
\- Зато недорого.  
\- И что мы собираемся делать?  
\- Перекусим, - Джесси, вывернувшись, крутит руль: машин здесь много, и как хорошо, что он выбрал малогабаритный автомобиль. – Потом тебе надо постричься, а то зарос, как орангутанг. Потом найдем более или менее приличный мотель. Что скажешь?  
Рэйф с полминуты смотрит в окно и шевелит губами.  
\- Нет по всем пунктам.  
Джесси, кажется, больше озабочен тем, как протиснуться между Фордом и джипом, нежели его ответом.  
\- Ты так суров.  
\- Джесс, мне же не нужно есть, - Рэйф лохматит затылок. – Они в меня там чего-то пихали, но от этого весь механизм портится. И в парикмахерскую мы не поедем, они снимут с кресла мои отпечатки пальцев и отрежут ухо, чтоб легче было опознать. А в мотеле меня узнают, сдадут и снова запрут в психушку, и будут пичкать через трубку, а от этого…  
\- Весь механизм портится, я понял, - Джесси быстро надоедает слушать этот бред.  
\- Нам надо уехать из этого города.  
\- Обязательно, но только завтра. А сейчас поедем в одно местечко: я там был утром - подают такие стейки, что даже твой механизм будет в восторге, хорошо?  
Рэйф снова прилип к стеклу, провожает взглядом столбы электропередач.  
Что ж, молчание – знак согласия.  
\- Тогда я тебя сам постригу и к твоим драгоценным ушам даже не прикоснусь, обещаю.  
В салоне теперь пахнет ацетоном и чуть-чуть – кокосовой отдушкой.  
Перед тем, как зайти в ресторанчик, Джесси берет рецепты и покупает в аптеке таблетки с громоздкими названиями. Доктор Ивар сказал, что Рэйфу без таблеток никак, а то может стать хуже. Джесси слабо представляет, куда может быть хуже, но приходится верить на слово.  
Официантка подходит к столику и, осторожно мазнув взглядом по Рэйфу, обрушивает все свое обаяние (не только профессиональное) на Джесси. Ну конечно. У Джесси большие карие глаза, и длинные ресницы, и точеный носик (господи, звучит-то как!), и волосы на затылке в забавном куцем хвостике под яркой резинкой, и при всем при этом – никакой смазливости. А Ралфи сейчас страшен как смертный грех. Или наркоша в ломке. Если ему и светит успех у дамочек, то явно не в ближайшее время.  
Рэйф заказывает стейк, потом пиццу, потом большой чизбургер и блинчики с клубничным джемом. Джесси жует свой стейк, перестреливается взглядами с официанткой (на бейджике написано Минни Эм). «Минни Маус!» радуется Джесси. Рэйф тем временем сооружает аккуратную кучку из всего принесенного и не думает даже понюхать. Когда Джесси опрокидывает стакан вверх дном, собирая последние капли ягодного коктейля, брат снисходит-таки до чизбургера – берет его и внимательно рассматривает.  
\- Жучки ищешь?  
\- Восемь, - говорит Ралфи.  
\- Чего восемь?  
\- Зернышек, - улыбается Ралфи, - старик, на этой булке восемь кунжутных зернышек!  
Джесси даже не находится с ответом. Он просит счет, отсчитывает мятые купюры и уводит Рэйфа, прихватив заодно чизбургер. «Минни Маус» явно разочарована.  
По дороге в мотель Рэйф начинает ощипывать свой чизбургер. Не иначе, как «вкус свободы» благотворно сказался на его аппетите. Хотя…скорее всего, элементарно что-то в мозгах перемкнуло на другую сторону. Сначала он выколупывает кусочки с несчастным кунжутом, потом входит во вкус, но тут Джесси отбирает бургер и через плечо закидывает на заднее сиденье. Только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что разрешать человеку нагребать кучу еды после сколько-там-дневной голодовки – не лучшая идея. Хорошо, что Ралфи так и не притронулся к заказанному.  
Да ты крепок задним умом, Джесс! Хуже шизофреника может быть только шизофреник с заворотом кишок, это уж факт.  
\- Э, Джесс, а ты в мотеле позвонишь, и они за мной придут?  
Джесси чертыхается сквозь зубы и так резко тормозит перед светофором, что Рэйф повисает на ремне безопасности. Джесси разворачивается к нему и берет за плечо:  
\- Запомни одну вещь, братишка. Хочешь верить, что тебя пасут психиатры, копы, федералы, марсиане и межгалактическая мафия – на здоровье. Но говорить такое про меня и думать забудь. Не для того я тебя вытаскивал, ясно?  
Рэйф кивает и улыбается.  
Когда Акцент тормозит около длинного здания, над которым змеятся яркие буквы «Мотель Черная Кошка», Рэйф уже не улыбается: хотя он и съел всего чуть, но кажется, что в животе бушует небольшой пожар.  
\- Ты как, вообще, нормально?  
\- Порядок.  
Пока Джесси возится с регистрацией, Рэйф считает круглые лампы под потолком.  
В номере он падает на кровать и проваливается в сон. Сон мутный, шахматный, он то затягивает глубоко, то подпускает к самой поверхности, черное и белое тасуются, как карты в руках фокусника. Хочется проснуться, выбраться, но тут на черно-белые клетки нахлестывает ослепительно-алое, и Рэйфу становится хорошо.  
За занавеской черно. Джесси лежит на соседней кровати, в обуви и с детективом. Живот болеть перестал, но, как обычно в темное время суток, накатывает тревога. Рэйф вздрагивает каждый раз, когда в окне мелькает отблеск фар. А если завоет сирена, он начнет кричать.  
Джесси тянется к рюкзаку и ставит на тумбочку между их кроватями бутылочку:  
\- Выпей свои таблетки и ложись спать, второй час.  
Рэйф не хочет таблеток и спать больше не хочет, но Джесси смотрит выжидательно, и Рэйф вынужден подчиниться. Несколько штук на ладонь – и в рот. Рэйф терпеть не может таблетки, но свою дозу знает. Выучил за два года. За семьсот двадцать дней. За семнадцать тысяч двести восемьдесят долбанных часов, проведенных за белыми стенами!!!  
\- Хочешь, мы поговорим о чем-нибудь, - мягко предлагает Джесси.  
\- Двадцать, - говорит Ралфи. – Сорок три. Три. Восемь. Шесть.   
\- Это код от сейфа, где лежит твой миллион?  
\- Нет, - хмыкает Рэйф. – Двадцать шагов от моей палаты до холла. Сорок три столба по шоссе. Три блинчика в кафе.   
\- И восемь кунжутных зернышек?  
\- Точно. А над стойкой шесть ламп. Круглых таких.  
\- Да, я помню, у тебя всегда было хорошо с арифметикой, - Джесси стаскивает ботинки, упираясь в задники, спихивает их с кровати. – Но ты уверен, что хочешь поговорить именно об этом?  
Рэйф, не раздеваясь, натягивает на себя одеяло, с минуту лежит на спине, пялясь в потолок. Джесси, вздохнув, скатывается с кровати, сдирает одеяло и вытряхивает брата из куртки и кроссовок.  
\- Где ты был все это время?  
\- В Германии. Я работал. Прости, - Джесси покусывает губу. – Я не знал, что тетя тебя…так с тобой поступила. Я вообще сюда не звонил. Если бы я знал, я бы…  
\- Когда Холли утонула…когда она умерла, я взял ее за руку, и она забрала меня с собой, - быстро-быстро говорит Рэйф. – Там хорошо было…там было так хорошо… Джесс, зачем они вернули меня? – его лицо кривится, как у обиженного ребенка. – Я же мертвый! Я здесь уже три года мертвый!  
Джесси стискивает край матраса и косится на бутылочку с таблетками. Хочется высыпать их всех в горсть и затолкать Ралфи в глотку, чтобы он больше не морщился жалобно и не нес ерунды. Жалко, они не рассчитаны на мгновенный эффект.  
Холли была подружкой Рэйфа. Не то чтобы они собирались пожениться, но встречались уже примерно год и даже жили вместе, заняв второй этаж коттеджа той самой тети Кейтлин. А в один далеко не прекрасный вечер Холли, лежа в ванной, уронила в воду работающий фен. Случай классический до идиотизма, только Холли все равно умерла, а Рэйф, услышав подозрительный шум, не нашел ничего лучшего, как ворваться в ванную и схватиться за свою мокрую наэлектризованную подружку. Службу спасения им вызывала уже тетя Кейтлин. Ну хоть кто-то не натворил глупостей. Для Холли на этом земные страдания закончились, а Рэйф отделался клинической смертью и двухдневной комой. Врачи откачали. Впрочем, как показало время, какую-то немаловажную деталь Рэйфа на том свете они все-таки подзабыли. Джесси тогда надо было лететь в Германию, и он улетел, едва выяснилось, что Ралфи вне опасности. Он немного соврал сегодня: первый год связь с тетей Кейтлин работала. Тетя названивала строго раз в месяц и панически шептала, что с «Рэйфом что-то не так» и что «Рэйф какой-то другой». Дела тогда шли туговато, и Джесси, стыдно признаться, не придал этому особого значения: еще бы, когда любимая откинула копыта чуть ли не у тебя на глазах, а потом ты сам двое суток витал где-то между тем светом и этим, тут поневоле изменишься. Джесси посоветовал ей показать Рэйфа психотерапевту. Потом тетя звонила опять. Психотерапевтам она не доверяла, зато Джесси загрузила по полной. «Рэйф стал плохо различать цвета!», «Рэйф сидит на подоконнике и считает проезжающие мимо машины!», «Рэйф в кухне ходит только по белым плиткам!»… Рэйф то, Рэйф се… Джесси потребовал Ралфи к телефону, поговорил с ним о пустяках, брат казался вполне нормальным. Тогда Джесси еще раз приказал тете Кейтлин показать Рэйфа психотерапевту и поменял телефон. Следующие два года его никто не беспокоил.  
Господи, о чем он тогда думал?  
Да уж не о Ралфи, это точно.  
И только вот недавно через какого-то седьмая-вода-на-киселе родственника дошли вести, что Рэйф свихнулся окончательно, и тетя ничтоже сумняшеся сдала его в психушку. Джесси со всей возможной скоростью свернул дела и вылетел в штаты. Некоторое время заняли текущие проблемы: перед осуществлением задуманного он утряс финансы, купил машину, потом заехал побеседовать с тетей Кейтлин, ну и вот.   
\- …тогда я злился…  
Джесси вернулся к действительности и понял, что Рэйф продолжает что-то рассказывать.  
\- Ударил санитара… Они меня чем-то накололи, а потом пришлось ходить на эти… что-то там с гневом…  
\- Тренинг по управлению гневом, - бесцветно подсказывает Джесси.  
\- Он самый. Джесс, какой мы там фигней страдали! Например, надо было представить кучу портретов своих врагов и вылить на них все помои, какие накопились. А потом еще обсуждать это в парах, потом всем вместе… - Рэйф смеется и путается ногами в одеяле. – А что там обсуждать, если б я полил там все бензином, взял зажигалку и спалил эту всю долбанную Олбрайт-Нокс[1] нафиг?  
За окном завывает полицейская сирена, но Рэйф по счастью слишком увлечен.  
\- А эти вопросы? – и он пищит, передразнивая, видно, психолога. – Как выражали свой гнев ваши родители, когда вы были ребенком? Как выражали свой гнев вы, когда были ребенком? – и потом снова нормальным голосом, - А если я не помню? Нет, их такой ответ не устраивал. У меня, мол, какие-то там барьеры. А я просто не помню! А уж эти тесты с черными кляксами…  
\- Старик, ты, кажется, слегка перевозбудился, - прерывает его Джесси, благополучно забыв, что сам же предлагал поговорить. – Про кляксы завтра расскажешь. Давай уже спать.  
Видно, что Рэйф только-только вошел в раж, но он послушно замолкает и лишь недовольно сопит. Джесси выключает лампу на тумбочке и, едва уронив голову на подушку, соскальзывает в сон. Правда, просыпается он будто через минуту, но в комнате серо. На наручных часах шесть.  
\- Там была такая штука, - шепчет Рэйф. – Она была как Большой Каньон, только еще красивее. Намного красивее. Мы с Холли летали над ней на облаках, прикинь? Как придурочные ангелы, только что без нимбов и арф.  
Джесси тихонько стонет: похоже, этот придурочный (нет, не ангел) проговорил всю ночь. Прошептал. Посадил голос или чтобы сердитого старшего брата не разбудить?  
\- Рэйф, я тебя умоляю, заткнись…  
Джесси силится разлепить глаза, но тут Рэйф оказывается на краю его кровати, приподнимает его за ворот футболки и порывисто прижимает к себе. Откуда в этом недокормленном теле такая сила? Джесси кажется, что он выпустит себе кишки об рэйфовы ребра, а нос об рэйфово плечо уже сломал.  
\- Джесс, как хорошо, что ты приехал! Как я тебя люблю!  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - хрипит Джесси и шмыгает ушибленным носом. – Просто обожаю. Сильнее, чем «Голубые Гавайи», честное слово!  
\- А что за Гавайи такие? – подозрительно интересуется Ралфи.  
\- Обалденный коктейль, - Джесси таки удается отцепить от себя брата и усадить его на соседнюю кровать. – Попробуешь как-нибудь.  
\- Слушай, Джесс, - лицо Рэйфа снова становится тупо-перепуганным. – А тетя Кейтлин? Если она засадит меня обратно?  
\- Не засадит, - Джесси кивает на подушку, ложись, мол. – Я ее уже убил. А дом сжег.  
За окном шумно проезжают несколько фур: дальнобойщики – пташки ранние.  
\- Ну тогда все хорошо, - Ралфи ложится и отворачивается.  
\- Я подумал, что нам обоим не помешают каникулы, - говорит Джесси ему в спину. – Машина есть, денег я подзаработал. А ты, если не хочешь у меня на шее сидеть, можешь по дороге стричь газончики и гулять с собачками престарелых тетушек. Может, даже в бар возьмут, если не испугаются. Помнишь, как мы зажигали до… - Джесси осекается. – Лет этак пять назад? Что скажешь, братишка, повторим?  
\- Да… - Рэйф поворачивается к нему лицом и, вжавшись щекой в подушку, улыбается так, что кровь стынет в жилах.  
Джесси не видел такой улыбки очень, очень давно. И он по ней соскучился. Черт, как же он по ней соскучился!  
\- Давай поспим еще немножко.

2  
Да уж… «До» они и вправду зажигали, причем во всех смыслах. Нет, пироманией не страдали, просто обоим было чуть за двадцать, и адреналин кипел так, что никакого огня не надо. Зато не оставалось улик. Не было кадров с камер наблюдения и фотороботов, не было номерных знаков – они ездили на автобусах и попутках, даже полиция если и разыскивала их, то чисто теоретически. Сейчас можно было не беспокоиться: тогдашняя «развлекательная программа» длилась недолго (всего-то пару-тройку домов навестили) и происходило все на другом конце страны, на побережье Северной Каролины. А потом Рэйф встретил Холли, и забава затухла. Джесси в том, чтобы «зажигать» одному, не было никакого интереса. Да и колледж, опять-таки, гулять нехорошо.  
\- Нам тем более надо уехать, - повторяет Рэйф.  
В окно колотятся солнечные лучи. Хорошо за полдень. Джесси, зажав зубами кончик языка, щелкает ножницами. На пестрящем помехами экране знакомый дом, из оконных проемов выглядывает чернота. Повтор, конечно: все случилось почти сорок восемь часов назад. Выгорев изнутри, снаружи здание пострадало едва-едва. Что-то выносят в длинном черном пакете, и оба знают, что это.   
Рэйфу, кажется, капитально полегчало. Определенно, смена обстановки творит чудеса.  
\- Если птичка страдает недержанием, она летит подальше от гнездышка, - он косит левым глазом на отражение телевизора в углу зеркала (под лязгающими ножницами боится даже чуть-чуть повернуть голову).  
Джесси громко и сердито дышит носом. На плечах Рэйфа, на коленях, на плохо вымытом полу – прядки светло-каштановых волос.  
\- Какое, нафиг, недержание? – Джесси ровняет виски, и брат, кажется, перестает даже дышать. – Ты же сам не хотел, чтобы она засунула тебя обратно. Нет человека – нет проблемы. Надо было сначала отвезти ее во Флориду?  
\- А мы?  
\- Нет, только не говори, что не помнишь, в каком штате мы находимся! – Джесси обстригает челку, и Рэйф старательно жмурится.  
\- Орегон, - тоном отличника.  
\- Ну слава богу!  
Волосы сохнут под ножницами, вздыбливаются, торчат в разные стороны. Да, мальчик-одуванчик получится еще тот. Вроде, раньше прическа у Рэйфа получалась поаккуратнее… Это что-то с обменом веществ? Или просто никогда до такой длины не отрастали?  
\- Граждане пассажиры, полет окончен, проверьте наличие ушей и прочих деталей.  
Феном тут, естественно, и не пахнет. Джесси ерошит волосы Ралфи ладонями, вытряхивая мелкие волоски. Дамы и господа, стилист Джесси Тэрстоун представляет модельную стрижку «Я у мамы вместо туалетного ершика». Кто не будет в восхищении, того на растопку.  
\- Спасибо, Джесс, - Рэйф стягивает с плеч полотенце и встает.  
\- Да не за что. Собираемся и валим отсюда.  
Джесси позаботился о том, чтобы собрать кой-какую одежду для Рэйфа. Теперь тот стоит над своим рюкзаком и задумчиво вертит в руках носок.  
\- Что?  
\- Я вот думаю, что есть где-то такое место, куда попадают непарные носки после того, как…ну, после того, как они стали непарными.  
\- Ну ты загнул, - Джесси несколько секунд пытается искать в словах Ралфи подсмыслы, но быстро сдается: шизик – что с него возьмешь. - Мыслишь как всегда оригинально. Уж не хочешь ли попасть в это благословенное местечко?  
\- Нет, - Рэйф пожимает плечами и решительно пихает носок обратно. – Зачем мне непарные носки?  
\- Да, и правда незачем.  
В крохотной закусочной салфетки засунуты в ярко-оранжевый пластиковый стаканчик.   
Рэйф смотрит на свой салат, как голодающий в пустыне на сильно просроченные консервы.  
\- Ралфи, это съедобно, честное бой-скаутское, - в подтверждение Джесси накалывает листок шпината и еще какую-то траву и старательно жует.  
Рэйф разглядывает его с нехорошим интересом, будто ждет, что Джесси сейчас посинеет и загнется в жутких мучениях. Ничего такого не происходит, и Рэйф выглядит обманутым в лучших ожиданиях.  
\- Джесс, а мертвые едят вегетарианские салаты?  
\- Если мертвые начинают есть, то человечинку, - Джесси вспоминает просмотренные ужастики. – Этим здесь вряд ли разживешься… Забей, Ралфи, ты не мертвый. Если порежешься – пойдет кровь, а у трупов так не бывает… А ну брось!  
Он хлопает брата по руке, которая тянется к вилке с вполне определенными намерениями. То есть, явно не салатик есть.  
\- Ну не здесь же. Если уж так охота калечиться, возьмешь в машине лезвие.  
На гладком боку стакана играет августовское солнце. Джесси уминает ребрышки, а Рэйф таращится на них, как теленок на говяжью вырезку.   
Расплатившись, Джесси берет на вынос большой пакет картошки фри, потому что Рэйф к еде так и не притронулся.  
Акцент выруливает на пустую загородную трассу.   
У Рэйфа новая забава. Джесси не мешает, поглядывает краем глаза и едва заметно морщится. На внутренней стороне худой руки наливаются кровью маленькие порезы – Рэйф орудует лезвием с бесстрастностью студента, препарирующего очередную лягушку.  
\- Ну? – не выдерживает Джесси. – Ведь кровь же?  
\- Не-а, - еще пара порезов. – Это не кровь. Кровь красная.  
\- А что тогда? – злится Джесси.  
\- Не знаю.   
\- Зато я знаю, - Джесси, придерживая руль, свободной рукой хлестко шлепает брата по пальцам, и лезвие летит куда-то к педали газа. – Это тормозная жидкость. Совершенно точно.  
Рэйф не возражает. Он размазывает кровь рукавом и, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, смотрит на бегущие за пыльным стеклом поля. Рэйф никогда не мог похвастаться особенно живой мимикой, но после больницы его лицо, даже когда он улыбается, напоминает гипсовую маску.  
В полном молчании проходит часа два. За стеклом все те же поля. Ужасно скучно. Наконец, Джесси, не выдержав, включает музыку. Это Eden Сары Брайтман, лиричненько так, любимая песня Ралфи к тому же.  
Хотя не в этот раз.  
\- Выключи, - морщится Рэйф. – Прибереги ее на потом.  
Брата волновать нельзя – Джесси подчиняется. Он не уверен, нужно ли выключать именно эту песню или музыку вообще, поэтому на всякий случай выключает вообще. Но молчать больше нет сил. От дурацких полей клонит в сон.  
\- Расскажи что-нибудь.  
Рэйф делает большие глаза и смеется.  
\- Старик, ты прямо как те студенты.  
Джесси рад поддержать разговор.  
\- Какие еще студенты?  
\- Которые в психушке. Все улыбаются, кивают, а стоит к ним повернуться – дергаются как пришибленные, как будто ты чудовище какое. Как чупакабра в зоопарке.  
Джесси совсем не уверен, что какой-нибудь американский зоопарк за время его отсутствия успел обзавестись чупакаброй, но понимающе хмыкает.  
Пусть и не понимает нифига.  
\- И задают дурацкие вопросы. Тоже «расскажите что-нибудь о себе». И понеслось: где родился, где учился, где женился… А раньше болели, а родственники болели, а сами вы понимаете, что с вами, а почему вас сюда привезли…  
Рэйф морщится и трет уши. За окном вместо полей, ради разнообразия, совершенно одинаковые фермы.  
\- Я им честно сказал, что умер, и что тетя меня сюда запихнула, потому что ни закопать уже нельзя, ни у себя оставить. И у них всех сразу такие понимающие рожи сделались, что зубы заломило. Ясно ведь, что ни на йоту не верят.  
\- И что потом?  
\- А потом мы с одним чуваком сидели под дверью. Подслушивали, что они скажут. Господи, Джесс, они меня разобрали по косточкам. В моих ответах такое выискали, такого наопределяли, что у меня волосы дыбом. Вменяемые люди до такого не дойдут. Мы-то нормальные, а вот они – психи.  
У Джесси на этот счет другое мнение, но он предпочитает держать его при себе.  
\- Я не больной, старик, - Рэйф зевает, щелкая зубами, - Я просто немножко умер.  
На этой фундаментальной фразе он отключается, и, когда Акцент резко сворачивает к игрушечному городку, виснет на ремнях, но не просыпается.

Джесси третий час сидит в местной библиотеке, которая приткнулась рядом с заправкой.  
Он заблокировал в машине двери и оставил на лобовом стекле ярко-желтый стикер для Ралфи. На листке написал, что вернется попозже и что картошка на заднем сиденье, но лучше не лопать ее всю, а то живот заболит.  
Джесси никогда не интересовался ни психиатрией, ни патопсихологией.  
Книги высятся тремя разновеликими стопками.  
Джесси читает про шизофрению, про биполярное расстройство, про синдром множественной личности, про обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, но в основном, разумеется, про шизофрению. Просто информации горы, и ее трудно фильтровать.  
И каменное лицо у Ралфи не «после больницы», а «из-за болезни».  
Джесси читает про снижение эмоциональности, про глюки и навязчивые идеи. Он читает про уход от реальности и психические травмы.  
Он пытается применить все это к Ралфи. Применяется непростительно легко. И главное, кроме того, как накачиваться таблетками всю жизнь, другого средства еще не придумали. Это не вылечить. Джесси где-то читал, что не бывает бывших преступников и бывших наркоманов. Бывших шизофреников не бывает тоже. И нечего так радоваться, что Ралфи вдруг сильно полегчало, потому что завтра…ну через неделю, месяц, полгода, неважно… он может так же сильно загрузиться. Загрузиться. Тьфу ты, слово какое дурацкое.  
И да, шизофрения наследственна. «Отягощенная наследственность» - вот как они это называют.   
Если верить умным авторам умных книг, Рэйфу, может быть, не представилось возможности выплеснуть весь негатив от смерти Холли. То есть, последних слов не слушал (да и откуда им взяться), за руку не держал (то есть, наоборот, схватился – от того и проблемы), стакан воды напоследок не принес (ну, той воды целая ванна была)…  
Джесси осознает, что за чушь вертится в голове, и с неприязнью отодвигает книги. Такого начитаешься, моргнуть не успеешь – а крыша уже тю-тю. Недаром все эти психологи-психиатры сами тронутые на полбашки как минимум.   
В смысле, Ралфи не присутствовал ни на похоронах, ни на поминках, у него не вышло ни поплакаться у кого-нибудь на плече, ни напиться до чертиков. Еще бы, в реанимации с этим туговато: что с плечами, что с выпивкой и чертиками. Получается, Ралфи весь этот ублюдочный комок эмоций запихнул в себя, только-только с того света вернувшись – и на тебе.  
Звучит убедительно. Может, свозить Ралфи на кладбище? Тогда, получается, зря они несколько часов из города катили? Нет уж. Ралфи хотел уехать. А вернуться всегда можно, тем более, что Холли уже никуда оттуда не денется.   
Только выйдя на улицу, Джесси понимает, как в библиотеке было темно и душно. Здесь же летнее солнце сияет ярко-ярко, а зелень ближайшего сквера буквально бьет по глазам. Ралфи, кажется, все видит серым? Нет, все-таки как классно быть здоровым!  
Акцент, хоть и с основательно запыленными боками, тоже сияет, как и все. За стеклом ворочается Рэйф – проснулся, значит.  
\- Привет, соня, - настроение у Джесси вдруг подскакивает. – Не хочешь прогуляться?  
Рэйф его веселья не разделяет.  
\- В сортир – хочу.  
\- А по парку?  
Рэйф неопределенно дергает плечами и с трудом, беззвучно чертыхаясь, вываливается из автомобиля. Машина большими размерами не отличается, неудивительно, что, поспав на сиденье, можно почувствовать, что затекли не только конечности, но и внутренности.  
Джесси размышляет, нужно ли водить Рэйфа в туалет за ручку. В книжках это называлось «уровнем адаптации». То есть ясно, что в кабинке он справится и сам, но где гарантия, что не пойдет потом ловить глюки по крышам? Не сунет булавку в розетку? Не хлебнет жидкого мыла? Не… Бррр! Джесси трясет головой. Стоп-стоп-стоп. Так нельзя. Рэйф нормальный. Ну почти. То есть, в этом смысле нормальный. Он ничего такого не сделает.  
Все-таки Джесси провожает брата через зал заправочной кафешки до нужной двери, возвращается и садится за тот столик, откуда хорошо просматривается выход.  
И хорошо, потому что через пять минут Рэйф вываливается оттуда, даже не застегнув ремень. Джесси, едва не сбив официантку, бросается к нему:  
\- Что такое?  
На лице Рэйфа нет и следа той паники, которая проскальзывает в порывистых движениях. Он говорит ужасно серьезно:  
\- Они там.  
\- Кто «они»?  
\- ОНИ.  
\- Да кто «они», черт побери?!  
\- ОНИ! ОНИ!ОНИ! – Рэйф срывается на крик. – Да ОНИ же!  
Молоденькие официантки разлетаются, как воробьи от кошки. Немногочисленные клиенты нервно переглядываются, скрежещут отодвигаемые стулья. Блин, наверняка, кто-то сейчас вспомнит о существовании тревожной кнопки.  
\- Все хорошо! - громко говорит Джесси, разворачиваясь к залу. – Парень пересидел за компом, теперь ему монстры по сортирам мерещатся. Мы уже уходим!  
Ну и ляпнул. Хотя, до правды как раз недалеко. А от истерик в общественных местах надо отучать – тут и в полицию загреметь недолго.  
Рэйф теперь молчит, смотрит исподлобья, только сероватые губы мелко дрожат.  
Джесси осекается и, сообразив, что действовал неправильно, резко меняет линию поведения:  
\- Пойдем, Ралфи, я с ними разберусь.  
В туалете, как и следовало ожидать, тихо и пусто.  
\- Ну и где они?  
\- Не знаю, - Рэйф скользит взглядом по ряду раковин.  
\- Ну как они выглядели?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ты их хоть видел?  
\- Нет.  
Приехали.   
\- Тогда с чего ты взял, что они здесь?  
\- Они разговаривали, - Рэйф не отрывает взгляда от раковин. Один кран неисправен, вода сочится тоненькой звонкой струйкой, и взгляд Рэйфа, пометавшись вправо-влево, то и дело возвращается туда.  
И тут Джесси осеняет. Он тянется к ближайшему умывальнику и включает воду.   
\- Джесс!  
Бинго.  
\- Это просто вода, Ралфи, - ровно говорит Джесси. – Она течет и булькает.  
Как горох об стенку. Рэйф пятится, пока не упирается спиной в дверь кабинки, смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами на воду и непослушными пальцами все пытается, пытается застегнуть ремень. Через пару секунд Джесси становится не по себе, еще через пять – страшно.  
\- Если не прекратишь, я тебя прямо здесь утоплю, - голос начинает предательски дрожать.  
Рэйф возится с пряжкой.  
\- О чем они говорят?  
\- Не знаю. Я их слышу, но не понимаю. Я их боюсь. Сделай что-нибудь.  
\- Сейчас, Ралфи, - Джесси встряхивается, и его голос звучит по-чужому. – Не бойся. Все будет хорошо.  
С этими словами он хватает брата за шиворот, тащит к рукомойнику и сует головой просто под кран. Рэйф не вопит на всю заправку, как боялся Джесси, но просто приглушенно мычит и отфыркивается.  
\- Может, так ты их лучше услышишь? – шипит Джесси, удерживая дергающегося Рэйфа.- Ну так что конкретно они говорят, а, Ралфи?  
Рэйф не отвечает – он кашляет, фыркает и извивается, пару раз несильно вмазавшись лбом в замызганное зеркало.   
Хлопает дверь: в туалет врывается толстый господин в костюме. Банкир-банкиром, неясно, что его привело в дрянное кафе при заправке. Видно, ему сильно приспичило, однако при виде открывшейся картинки естественные потребности отступают на второй план. У толстяка начинает медленно отваливаться челюсть, и тут Джесси рывком заставляет Рэйфа выпрямиться и обаятельно улыбается:  
\- Я и мой брат-дебил. Не обращайте на нас внимания.

Снова в дороге. Теперь Джесси даже смешно, стоит только вспомнить поехавшую челюсть банкира. Он поворачивает зеркальце, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит на заднем сиденье. Рэйф сидит смирно, полотенце съехало по мокрым волосам набок, чуть покраснел лоб, футболка от ворота вниз вымокла насквозь, а ремень он так и не застегнул.  
Пакет картошки лежит там же, нетронутый.  
А он-то думал, что Ралфи полегчало. Фиг.  
\- Куда мы сейчас? – подает голос брат, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Сначала в магазин, потом в мотель – ужинать.  
От последнего слова Рэйф морщится.   
\- А как же наши каникулы?  
\- Сначала тебя надо немного подкормить, - Джесси ухмыляется. – А то все каникулы разбегутся.  
В номере Рэйф рушится на кровать и закрывает глаза, но Джесси, взбив в стакане два яйца, трясет его за плечо:  
\- Ралфи, ешь.  
\- Джесс, ты же знаешь… - заводит брат старую пластинку.   
\- Я же знаю, - кивает Джесси и насильно впихивает кружку в вяловатую ладонь Рэйфа. – Зажал нос, если так не можешь, и пошел. Если не вывернет, будем жить дальше.  
Рэйф без всякого воодушевления разглядывает клейкую желтую жижу. Тяжело вздыхает и выпивает ее несколькими глотками. Джесси смотрит на него вопросительно, а Рэйф осторожно откидывается на подушку, и по его лицу разливается задумчивое выражение.   
\- Пошло? – интересуется Джесси.  
О-па, пошло. В смысле, обратно пошло.  
\- Ну ладно, - говорит Джесси, размышляя, где здесь можно разжиться тряпкой. – Через два часа попробуем еще раз.  
Четыре недели в игрушечном городке. Хорошие дни, плохие дни. Джесси сам думал, что пошутил тогда, но Рэйф действительно принимается выгуливать пекинеса некой мисс Бэрри. Старушка почти совсем слепа, иначе в жизни бы не доверила свое полулысое от ветхости сокровище парню с лицом тихопомешанного. В те дни, когда Рэйф таскает пекинеса…нет, когда пекинес таскает Рэйфа по скверу, Джесси счастлив. В другие дни, когда Рэйф слышит ИХ в шуме воды, когда непринужденно болтает по мобильнику с голосом, твердящим «Набранного вами номера не существует», когда по утрам и вечерам отправляет Холли смс-ки «доброе утро, солнце» и «спокойной ночи, солнце», когда не может впихнуть в себя и двух ложек йогурта – Джесси кажется, что забирать его из психушки было не самой лучшей идеей. Как бы то ни было, дело потихоньку продвигается: наружность Рэйфа постепенно сходит с отметки «испугаться и убежать» и ползет к следующей «обнять и плакать». Что очень даже кстати. Если ничего не изменится, скоро начнутся их настоящие каникулы. 

3  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Рэйф, - ответил Рэйф и сам осознал, что это очень важно: ну, в смысле, то, что он знает, как его зовут.  
\- Здорово, что ты вспомнил, как тебя зовут.  
\- Да…да, - Рэйф почувствовал, что случилось нечто очень важное. Очень-очень важное, такое, что обязательно надо вспомнить, может быть, даже важнее, чем имя.  
\- А ты помнишь, что случилось?  
Шум. Плеск воды. Мокрая горячая кожа под пальцами. А потом…потом…  
\- Я умер..? – полувопросительно прошептал он.  
\- Да.  
Себя было немножко жалко.  
\- А Холли? – вскинулся он. – Что с Холли?  
\- Очень жаль, но она тоже умерла.  
Рэйф было приуныл, но тут же воодушевился:  
\- Тогда она, получается, тоже здесь?  
Вместо ответа ничто вокруг прояснилось, и Рэйф увидел Большой Каньон. Внизу. Пытаясь подавить приступ головокружения, он вцепился в то, на чем сидел. Под пальцами подалось мягкое, как вата. Рэйф опустил глаза и обнаружил, что сидит на облаке.  
\- Это что, рай, что ли? – он ухмыльнулся и провел рукой над макушкой, разыскивая нимб. – Я думал, мне в раю делать нечего.  
Нимба он не нащупал, но кто знает, а вдруг нимб – это что-то нематериальное, а не просто позолоченный обруч со световыми эффектами. Арфы поблизости не наблюдалось, как, впрочем, и крыльев, и прочей ангельской атрибутики.  
Когда он снова посмотрел вниз, голова уже не кружилась. Да, глупо было перевалить на третий десяток и видеть эту красотищу только по телевизору. А потом из жидкого тумана соткалось еще одно облачко, и на нем…на нем сидела Холли – такая, какой он ее запомнил в последний раз: большеглазая, миниатюрная, с короткой платиновой стрижкой и в ярком цветастом кимоно. Просто очаровашка. «А кто в этом штате самый модный?» – бывало, спрашивала она, сворачиваясь клубочком в руках Рэйфа. Рэйф хватал ее в охапку, тащил через комнату и ставил на ноги перед зеркалом. Целовал: «И не только в этом штате. А вообще в Америке. И в Европе. А может даже и в Австралии.» Губы сами расплылись в улыбке, и Рэйф помахал девушке рукой. Она оживленно замахала в ответ. Рэйф уже прикидывал, как этим облачком управлять, но тут снова подал голос Голос. Рэйф оглянулся: у Голоса появилась внешность – это был маленький усатый человечек, смахивающий на Чарли Чаплина из немого кино.   
\- Мы тебя отремонтировали, практически собрали заново, - сказал Чаплин. – Но, возможно, они попытаются вернуть тебя обратно. Они такие упрямые. А механизм такой чувствительный.  
Чаплина как будто озвучивали, причем плохо: движения губ шли не совсем синхронно с голосом.  
Переведя взгляд на улыбающуюся Холли, Рэйф соображал со скрипом. Они? Ах да, там же остались… Как он не напрягался, но конкретно не мог вспомнить, кто именно там остался. Кто-то с той, чужой стороны?  
\- И, возможно, у них это получится, - строго сказал Чаплин. – Но ты-то уже не там, ты здесь. Ты другой, и там ты жить не сможешь.  
\- А зачем мне туда? – невнимательно спросил Рэйф. – Мы же с Холли умерли.   
\- Я уже говорил про упрямство, - вздохнул Чаплин. – Не могут человека в покое оставить. Ну да ладно. Даже если у них и получится, мы за тобой присмотрим. Ты, главное, слушай, что мы тебе говорим, и все будет путем.  
\- Мы?  
Рядом с Чаплином появилась блондинка, розовая с белым, как зефир. Она была похожа на Мерилин Монро. Мерилин махнула густо накрашенными ресницами и сделала губы трубочкой.  
\- Пфи, - сказал ей Рэйф, развернул свое облачко и рванул к Холли.  
Они летели совсем низко над Большим Каньоном, и Рэйф понял, что это не совсем Каньон. Каким бы красивым тот не был, но это…это было что-то абсолютно нереальное. Над далеким горизонтом висела громадная полупрозрачная луна. В длинное ущелье прямо из воздуха лились водопады – кое-где это была вода, а кое-где – радуга. На дне колыхался разноцветный туман, а по кручам карабкались хрупкие длинноногие животные с умными мордами. Не было больше боли, не было голода, не было времени. Холли немножко опередила его – погладить пушистого черноглазого зверька, Рэйф с улыбкой наблюдал за ней и жалел, что при себе нету фотоаппарата. А что? Этим снимком можно было бы похвастаться перед… Кем?  
И тут Рэйф почувствовал что-то инородное в горле. Он попытался не обращать внимания, но это «что-то» явно вознамерилось задушить его – Рэйф схватился за шею и скорчился в жестоком припадке кашля.  
\- Я же говорил! - с досадой воскликнул кто-то голосом Чаплина.  
Вот так, кашляя и задыхаясь, Рэйф вывалился в мир, в котором места ему уже не было.  
Собственное тело чувствовалось каменно-тяжелым, угловатым, чужим, будто сбитым на скорую руку. И совсем отказывалось повиноваться. Ах да, хрупкий механизм. Рэйф искренне понадеялся, что полученные повреждения не слишком серьезны. В горле уже ничего не мешало.  
В этой комнате все было белым. На белом фоне, почти с ним сливаясь, маячили лица.   
Тетя Кейтлин, узнал Рэйф, а это Джесс. А этот в белом? Доктор? Так я в больнице?  
Из-за плеча доктора смотрел Чаплин и недовольно поджимал губы.  
\- Ну ладно, - пробормотал он. – Живи покуда, как получится. Пока все спокойно. Если что, мы тебя найдем.  
Мерилин сидела на металлическом столике, кокетливо закинув ногу на ногу, и подравнивала красные ноготки медицинским скальпелем.  
\- Пончик мой, ты где это инструмент стащила? – Чаплин обнял ее за плечо, и они вместе вышли в коридор.  
Рэйф проводил их глазами. О, хоть глазные яблоки поворачиваются, и то хлеб.  
\- Ах да, - в дверь снова просунулась голова Чаплина. – Не хотел портить тебе настроение раньше времени, но они могут тебя преследовать.   
А кто они, беззвучно спросил Рэйф.  
\- Потом расскажу, - отмахнулся Чаплин. – Может, они тебя еще и не найдут. И еще одно, не вздумай про нас рассказывать, а то за психа сойдешь.  
Знаю, не идиот, так же беззвучно усмехнулся Рэйф.  
Чаплин исчез так резко, будто Мерилин утянула его за галстук. Хотя галстука на Чаплине не было: только маленькая черная бабочка.  
Рэйф снова посмотрел вверх. Тетя Кейтлин. Джесс. Доктор. Еще доктор. А Холли? Холли они тоже вернули?  
Чуть позже оказалось, что нет, не вернули. Рэйф испытывал двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, он понял, что уже соскучился, а с другой – этот мир их совсем не ждал, пускай хоть Холли останется в лучшем месте.   
Потом довольно долго все шло по-старому. Чаплин и Мерилин не появлялись больше. Рэйф оклемался, тело снова слушалось, хотя он порой с пугающей ясностью осознавал, что в этом мире является подделкой, роботом, зомбяком на худой конец. Рэйф устроился работать сторожем на складе, по ночам он рассеянно прислушивался к темноте и внимательно – к себе. Тело вело себя как настоящее, оно ело, спало, мерзло, потело. И правда, необыкновенно тонкий механизм. Все было почти совсем хорошо, пока…  
Пока ОНИ не вышли на его след.  
Все началось с того, что во время очередной смены Рэйф очнулся от короткой дремоты и, заметив кого-то на территории, встрепенулся: решил, что залезли воры. Но это оказался Чаплин. Он сидел, укрывшись краем брезента, и, увидев, что Рэйф проснулся, пальцем поманил его к себе. Пригибаясь, как под обстрелом, Рэйф подобрался к нему. Чаплин подвинулся, уступая ему место.  
\- Дело пахнет керосином, - озабоченно сказал Чаплин. – ОНИ тебя ищут.  
\- Кто они? – переспросил Рэйф.  
\- Аргиопы, - прошептал Чаплин. – Жутко неприятные типы. И нам придется от них бегать, пока им не надоест нас искать.  
\- А что они от меня хотят?  
\- Лучше не спрашивай, - покачал головой Чаплин. – Они мозгоеды. Сущее проклятье. Поймают – и высосут твои мозги, как коктейль через трубочку.  
Он стянул кусок брезента и, накинув его на себя и Рэйфа, на полусогнутых перебежал в другой угол склада. Там они снова сели на корточки.  
\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно пропыхтел Чаплин. – Они почти слепые, но чуют мысли. А через брезент им это делать гораздо сложнее. Ты вот что, если почувствуешь их, постарайся думать поменьше. А в идеале – не думать вообще. Понимаю, что это сложно, но иначе капут.  
\- Но я их совсем не чувствую, - прошептал Рэйф.  
\- Придет со временем. Когда в голове крутится одновременно слишком много мыслей – верный знак, что они рядом. Так им легче тебя разыскать.  
Ни о чем не думать было слишком сложно.  
Аргиопы гоняли их с Чаплином до самого утра: Рэйф уже потерял счет, сколько раз они, закутавшись в брезент, пересекли склад по диагонали из угла в угол, прячась за ящики и настороженно оглядываясь. Когда за единственным, зато большим окном начало светать, совсем запыхавшийся Чаплин сбросил брезент и довольно потянулся:  
\- Уф, на этот раз пронесло.  
\- Эй…эй… - Рэйф оперся о колени, как спринтер после бега. – А обратно…можно? Ну там, с моста спрыгнуть…или пулю в лоб?  
Чаплин печально покачал головой:  
\- Чтоб они пришли за тобой к нам? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они изловили малышку Холли?  
\- Нет! – в ужасе воскликнул Рэйф. – Я буду их за собой всю жизнь водить, если надо, только не..!  
\- Похвальное самопожертвование, - Чаплин похлопал его по плечу. – Крепись, парень. Все устаканится. Когда ты от них оторвешься, рай тебя примет с распростертыми объятиями. И еще одно, совсем не думать у тебя явно не получается, но есть альтернатива: можно думать о чем-то однообразном.  
\- Однообразном? – озадачился Рэйф.  
\- Ну да! Считать что-нибудь, например. Аргиопы-то мысли не читают, они просто их ощущают. Они тогда решат, может быть, что это просто помехи в эфире или что-то в том духе.  
Рэйф не мог не признать, что идея отличная.  
А вечером его вызвал начальник, мистер Канкалози – он обычно раз в сутки лично просматривал запись с камер слежения. Небось, чтоб сторож сам чего не стащил. Экран явственно показывал перемещения Рэйфа (Чаплина, естественно, камера не уловила).  
\- Чем это вы занимались, мистер? – кожа на лбу начальника пошла тяжелыми складками. – Что это за упражнения? Неужели мой склад атаковали гномы?  
Рэйф призадумался. Начальник тем временем пустил запись с того момента, как Рэйф проснулся. Рэйф заволновался насчет брезента, не будет ли это на камере выглядеть так, будто тот сползает и накрывает его сам собой, но Чаплин-молодчина, видно, как-то поколдовал над изображением, и в итоге вышло, будто Рэйф снял брезент сам.   
\- Скажи, что это твое фирменное средство против сна, - над плечом мистера Канкалози склонился Чаплин собственной персоной. Сияющими от смеха глазами он посмотрел на Рэйфа и сделал вид, что кусает мистера Канкалози за большое красное ухо.  
Рэйф с трудом сдержал смех и сказал начальнику, что это его фирменное средство против сна.  
\- Ну смотрите, - недоверчиво сказал мистер Канкалози. – И не трогайте больше брезент, он не ваш и не мой.  
Аргиопы начали появляться чаще. Когда мысли в голове – обо всем подряд - вдруг начинали нестись с утроенной скоростью, Рэйф уже понимал, что это значит. Тогда он старался не думать. Ну или думать однообразно, как советовал Чаплин: он считал автомобили, считал пятна от комаров на потолке, считал, за сколько шагов можно обойти кухню, если наступать только на белые плитки, а за сколько – если на черные. Это здорово помогало. Мир вокруг отчего-то стал выцветать, однако Чаплин объяснил, что это всего лишь реакция на активность аргиопов, и не стоит сильно беспокоиться.  
Но Рэйфа уволили с работы – причем явно под каким-то пустячным предлогом.  
\- Это очень нехорошо пахнет, - хмуро сказал Чаплин (они с тетей Кейтлин обедали, а Чаплин вошел в столовую и бесцеремонно уселся на свободный стул). – Это значит, что в дело вступили мигаломорфы.  
\- А это кто? – расстроился Рэйф. – Кто-то еще монструознее?  
Тетя Кейтлин (хоть для нее этого разговора не существовало, она видела только, как Рэйф ест) наблюдала за ним с тревогой, она вообще в последнее время часто на него так смотрела.  
\- Как сказать, - уклончиво ответил Чаплин. – Лично тебе они ничего сделать не могут. Но они помогают аргиопам. Они умеют внушать – подключают к охоте окружающих людей. Это они внушили начальнику, чтобы он тебя уволил, так они ограничивают твое передвижение, чтобы легче было тебя найти.  
\- Не было печали, - вздохнул Рэйф.  
Чаплин совсем помрачнел:  
\- Не удивлюсь, если они ограничат тебя еще больше.  
И он оказался абсолютно прав: буквально через несколько дней тетя Кейтлин отвела Рэйфа к психиатру, а тот выписал направление в психиатрическую лечебницу. Рэйф совсем растерялся: он нисколько не сомневался в том, что над тетей и врачом поработали мигаломорфы…но что можно с этим делать? Некому было остановить тетю: Джесс куда-то делся еще до того, как Рэйфа выписали из больницы. Куда именно он делся, со всей этой суматохой с Чаплином, Мерилин, аргиопами и мигаломорфами Рэйф как-то позабыл уточнить. И хорошо. Иначе он стал бы думать о брате и думать много, а думать было нельзя.   
Психбольница стала для Рэйфа тюрьмой, в которой его заперли вместе с врагами. Аргиопы и мигаломорфы рыскали вокруг, как волки около раненого лося. Взбудораженные сменой обстановки мысли скакали как бешеные, и было очень трудно отвлечься. Да и как тут было не думать, когда вокруг ходили сумасшедшие люди и вытворяли странные вещи? Как можно ни о чем не думать, когда сосед по палате гонит тебя с койки, потому что «это мой рейс, а ваш следующий»? Когда другой сосед танцует со стулом, задевая его ножками всех, кто некстати оказался на пути? Когда внезапно со всей дури получаешь в грудь ножкой от стула, очень сложно сдержать ОСОБО яркие мысли на этот счет, не так ли? Очень трудно быть нормальным среди сумасшедших.  
\- Побуйствуй немножко, - подсказал голос Чаплина (сам Чаплин теперь приходил только как голос или во сне, он боялся здесь даже показываться). – Они вкатят тебе успокоительное, и не думать станет легче.   
Рэйф так и сделал. Разломал пару стульев и поставил санитару фингал под глазом. И снова Чаплин оказался совершенно прав. Однако это действо повлекло за собой столько побочных эффектов (не только мерзкое самочувствие от лекарств, но и всякие тренинги, на которых, опять-таки заставляли даже не думать, а представлять что-то зрительно: это все равно, что сложить ручки и сказать аргиопам «Кушать подано»), что Рэйф решил не повторять.   
Дальше больше. Мигаломорфы добрались до персонала и врачей.  
\- Они добавляют следящие устройства в еду, - шептал на ухо голос Чаплина. – Потом эти устройства прицепятся к твоему мозгу и будут подавать сигналы аргиопам. Не ешь, когда я скажу, что нельзя.  
Нельзя было часто. Сначала пришлось туго, но Рэйф настойчиво голодал. Врачи упорствовали, пытались кормить насильно. Однако Чаплин что-то подрегулировал в механизме, и организм моментально избавлялся от съеденного. Рэйф ужасно похудел, есть больше не хотелось. Мир окончательно выцвел, весь перелился в серый. Теперь Рэйф не только чувствовал аргиопов, он мог слышать их, хотя они пытались замаскироваться под всякие шумы вроде бурлящей воды или урчания сантехники. Рэйф не понимал, что именно говорят аргиопы, но каждый раз пугался до чертиков.  
\- Терпи, - почти беззвучно шептал голос Чаплина. – Понимаю, что тебе нехорошо. Это все реакция на аргиопов, это пройдет.  
Рэйф терпел. Он считал шаги по коридору, считал клетки на одеяле, считал таблетки. Он считал дни, недели, месяцы… Так прошло два года. Нет, не всегда все было так плохо. Порой выпадали недели или даже месяцы, когда все куда-то пропадали: и аргиопы, и мигаломорфы, и даже Чаплин. Тогда Рэйф переставал считать и снова начинал есть нормально, однако время шло, и все начиналось сначала.  
А потом, в разгар очередного дня в преисподней, вдруг пришел брат и вытащил его оттуда. Покидая свою тюрьму, Рэйф, прикрывая мысли привычным подсчетом шагов и столбов, подумал, что теперь уже станет полегче. У Джесси есть машина: если не оставаться долго в одной точке, если постоянно переезжать с места на место, аргиопам будет куда труднее напасть на их след. А в то, что до брата могут добраться мигаломорфы, Рэйф не верил ни секунды: это же Джесс, для него все эти «морфы» - тьфу, плюнуть и растереть.  
И был еще один секрет, о котором сообщил Чаплин во время последнего визита: ОНИ боятся огня и крови, вот что он сказал. Поэтому когда Рэйф услышал о приближающихся совместных каникулах, он мысленно завопил от радости. Теперь-то ОНИ точно фиг что получат.

4  
Сквер испещрен солнечными пятнами. Воскресенье, и народу здесь для такого маленького городка куча. В отдалении крутятся какие-то качельки-карусельки, визжат дети. Размалеванный клоун широкими шагами меряет аллею и толкает перед собой яркую тележку.  
Рэйф поглядывает на пекинеса, который вертится со своими загадочными собачьими целями в кустах, и ест мороженое. Он очень сосредоточенно это делает, как маленький ребенок. Джесси, наблюдая за ним, не может сдержать улыбку (читай: лыбится как полный кретин): Рэйф ведь ест! Для удовольствия ест, а не потому что кто-то – ясное дело кто – стоит над душой и приговаривает: «Ешь, Ралфи… Знаю, что все может назад…А вдруг нет?»  
Вспоминая эти мутные дни, Джесси кривится. Нет. Сейчас все замечательно. Сейчас Рэйф поест, отведет мохнатое убоище к хозяйке, и потом…  
Надо же, середина сентября, а солнце шпарит, как летнее. Они пристроились на выезде из города, недалеко от газона с шезлонгами. Джесси, сбросив водолазку и майку, моет машину. Показушно моет, чтоб и торсом посверкать, и пена клубами, короче, как в каком-нибудь клипе. Там, откуда сошла пыль, красный Акцент сияет так, что глазам больно. Джесси напрягает мышцы чуть сильнее, чем это действительно нужно, и поглядывает в сторону газона. Естественно, можно было пойти и подцепить кого-нибудь просто так, но…пусть это будет ЕЕ инициатива, ага? Пускай сама себя потом и винит. По стеклам бежит вода, смывая пену, и в салоне виден Рэйф: он совершенно расслабился, полулежит на заднем сиденье и тоже поглядывает на газон, хотя стекающие по стеклу струйки ему мешают.  
Впервые за несколько лет Джесси действительно счастлив.   
И вот встрепенулась первая птичка: высокая блондинка поднимается из шезлонга, цепляет сумочку и подходит, путаясь шпильками в мягкой траве. Пока она идет, Джесси стучит костяшками в стекло и спрашивает одними губами: «Вторую ждать будем?». Рэйф отмахивается: «Мне по барабану». И вот девушка рядом. Джесси делает вид, что выкручивание тряпки для него важнее, чем все блондинки этого бренного мира.  
\- Привет, - хрипловато говорит она.  
Интересно, курит или накануне переборщила с мороженым?  
\- Привет, - Джесси поднимает голову и улыбается снизу вверх.  
\- У тебя красивая машина.  
Господи, как же это оригинально!  
\- Я знаю, - Джесси улыбается на все тридцать два. – А салон у нее еще красивее.  
\- Да ну? – игриво говорит блондинка. – Серьезно?  
\- Еще как. Вот сейчас я ее домою, и сама увидишь.  
Колонка, поскрипывая, извергает потоки ледяной, блестящей на солнце воды. Джесси выливает несколько ведер на Акцент – на капот, крышу, багажник, окатывая его, как красивого коня перед скачками. Потом Джесси присаживается около колонки и умывается сам, вытирается водолазкой. Перед скачками, а? Если все пойдет как надо, будут и скачки. Тем временем выясняется, что птичку зовут Цинтия.  
\- У тебя красивое имя, - говорит Джесси тем же тоном, что она говорила про Акцент. – Надеюсь, в этом городе не запрещено водить машину топлесс?  
Блондинка смеется и открывает заднюю дверцу. И, только сейчас заметив Рэйфа, ойкает от неожиданности.  
\- А это моя сигнализация, - с курьезной гордостью сообщает Джесси. – Она, конечно, не такая красивая, как салон, но тоже ничего.  
Теперь они смеются все трое.  
Пока Акцент катит к мотелю, Рэйф занимает Цинтию разговорами. Джесси не верит ни ушам, ни глазам: куда делся тот тихий псих с лицом, будто из гипса отлитым, которого он привык видеть за последний месяц? Рэйф рассказывает о чудачествах «своего знакомого пекинеса» так заразительно смешно, что Джесси забывает останавливаться на красный свет. Когда же Рэйф принялся в лицах изображать «беседу» между все тем же пекинесом и соседским мопсом, Джесси быстро развернул зеркальце, иначе до мотеля бы они не добрались. А вскрытие бы показало, что смерть водителя наступила мгновенно – от хохота.  
Зо окном бушует солнце, даже не думает униматься.  
Рэйф сидит, прислонившись к стене около приоткрытой двери. В наушниках мурлыкает про свой рай Сара Брайтман, но ее мурлыканье не может заглушить звуки, которые нет-нет да выплескиваются из номера. Иногда Рэйф поглядывает через плечо в залитую ярким светом комнату, но без особого воодушевления: его такие вещи уже года три не интересуют. Убедившись, что парочка временно угомонилась, Рэйф суется в дверь:  
\- Старик, я часов в девять возьму твою машину?  
\- Не вовремя, Ралфи, - выдыхает Джесси. – А дама пешком домой потопает?  
Рэйф обращает на «даму» взгляд, полный вселенской скорби, и Цинтия моментально упрекает Джесси в жестоком обращении с...да, с братьями меньшими, причем в буквальном смысле, и уверяет, что до дома ей совсем недалеко.   
Это-то им и нужно.  
Несмотря на разительные перемены в поведении Рэйфа, Джесси не хочет отпускать его далеко от себя. Его бы воля, он бы Ралфи даже на время поскакушек с Цинтией из номера не выставлял, но это как-то неэтично и попахивает извращением. А запереть его на полдня в туалете было бы негуманно. Поэтому Джесси усадил Рэйфа за дверью, сунул ему плейер и пообeщал пристукнуть, если тот (Рэйф, а не плейер) куда-нибудь намылится без спроса.  
Вечером Рэйф отгоняет Акцент и припрятывает его на стоянке за здоровенной фурой.   
Итак, блондинка идет домой пешком. Уже почти темно. Джесси и Рэйф на безопасном расстоянии следуют за ней. По пути «птичка» встречает как минимум троих знакомых, и это здорово, потому что если днем кто-то обратил внимание, что Цинтию увез парень в ярко-красной машине (а многие обратили, можно не сомневаться), то эти подтвердят, что домой она шла, причем шла одна.  
Красивый коттедж надежно укрыт старыми садовыми деревьями. Дверь в гнездышке птички Цинтии словно из картона сделана, а сигнализация отключена. Птицелов перехватывает добычу прямо в холле: как раз для подобных случаев у Джесси с собой маленький, почти сувенирный на вид ножик. Рэйф расплывчатым силуэтом торчит в дверном проеме, в наушниках Сара Брайтман по кругу: она все мурлычет и мурлычет на фоне хрипов и бульканья. Кровь растекается по полу, портит дорогой паркет. Рэйф чувствует теплый кисловатый запах, и рот наполняется голодной слюной.  
\- Хочешь есть, Ралфи? – отточенным за последний месяц шестым чувством угадывает Джесси.  
Он оборачивает ладонь салфеткой и открывает холодильник. Птичка Цинтия, наверное, при жизни сидела на диете: обширные полки почти пусты.  
\- Не густо, - Джесси заглядывает в морозильник. – О, а здесь пломбир. Персиковый. Будешь?  
Рэйф будет. Через минуту он сидит, скрестив ноги, рядом со сломанной блондинистой куклой и ест мороженое. Джесси отдал ему нож, и Рэйф осторожно, мелко, как кошка новорожденного котенка, вылизывает лезвие. В секретере на втором этаже нашлось еще немного денег, а побрякушки трогать ни к чему.  
Джесси поливает тело, пол вокруг него, плиту и занавески бензином из канистры. С крыльца бросает пучок зажженных спичек. Когда Рэйф старательно протирает дверную ручку, из-за стеклянной панели на него уже щерится красноватое пламя. И он различает этот цвет!  
Впервые за несколько лет Рэйф действительно счастлив. 

Утро пасмурное. Джесси, сонный и хмурый, безо всякого удовольствия общается с представителем закона. У данного представителя такое скучное лицо, что Джесси предпочитает смотреть на Рэйфа, хотя у того тоже морда кирпичом.  
Да. Знаком, ровно полдня знаком. Был. Какой ужас, а вдруг это маньяк? Сейчас такое опасное время. Бедная девушка. Зовут…звали Цинтия, больше ничего не знаю, не интересовался. Мыл машину, подошла, познакомились, поехали сюда. Зачем? А вы угадайте с трех раз. Знаете, она оччччень даже… Хорошо, не буду отвлекаться. Ушла около девяти, больше ее не видел. Да, я здесь проездом, мы с братом путешествуем… Нет, он вообще ничего не знает. Не знаешь, Ралфи? Вот, я и говорю, что не знает. Да не за что. Удачи в поисках.  
Закрыв дверь, Джесси поворачивается и коротко улыбается Рэйфу.  
\- Ну что, - говорит Рэйф. – Поехали отсюда?  
\- Может, до Хэллоуина задержимся? Здесь совсем неплохо.  
\- Нет! – вскидывается Рэйф. – Нет. Нам надо ехать. Нам надо…надо-надо-надо-надо…  
Он продолжает бормотать с застывшим взглядом, и Джесси готов согласиться на все, лишь бы он прекратил.  
\- Все-все, Ралфи, успокойся. Собирай вещи, мы уезжаем.  
\- Уезжаем, - соглашается Рэйф и тянет из-под кровати сумку. 

5  
\- Завтра Хэллоуин, - вспоминает Джесси, глядя на распяленный по обшарпанной стене календарь с сильно полуголой красоткой.  
\- Здорово, - бесстрастно отзывается Рэйф.  
Он лежит на покрывале и собирает кубик-рубик. Потом отбрасывает в сторону.  
\- Не под силу, гений? – улыбается Джесси.  
\- Я собрал.  
Джесси бросает взгляд на его работу и недоуменно морщится: подбор цветов непонятный – просматриваются полоски красного, остальные цвета в полном беспорядке. Джесси хмыкает:  
\- Оригинал.  
Когда они уезжали из игрушечного городка, Рэйф сильно нервничал, но успокоился километров через сорок-пятьдесят.  
Дорога, хоть и объездная, но хорошая – с легким шелестом ложится под колеса.  
\- Что не так? – осторожно спрашивает Джесси, убедившись, что напряженное лицо Рэйфа немного разгладилось.  
\- Все хорошо, - отвечает Рэйф. – Мы далеко. Все замечательно.  
Джесси хмыкает с сомнением.  
\- Нет, серьезно, - Рэйф улыбается и откидывается на спинку сиденья. – Хорошо, что мы едем. Нам надо почаще переезжать.  
\- Почему это?  
Перед ответом Рэйф сомневается так долго, что Джесси уже на этот ответ и не надеется.  
\- ОНИ нас не догонят, - говорит он, наконец, с такой интонацией, будто сам себе не верит.  
\- Кто они?  
\- Неважно, - уклончиво отвечает Рэйф. – Ты подумаешь, что я чокнулся. Но я нормальный. Я люблю разнообразие, только и всего.  
«Для нормального ты слишком нелогичен, братик.» Но вслух Джесси этого, естественно, не говорит.  
Они остановились в Коулмайне, одном из городов-призраков, там и сям разбросанных по штатам. На ржавом покосившемся щите название почти не разобрать. Табличка «Въезд запрещен» не в лучшем состоянии. Джесси часто читал про такие, но сам никогда не видел: и вот представился случай изучить ситуацию, так сказать, изнутри. В городе всего одна узкая улочка, зато неплохо сохранились дома: да, с забитыми кое-где окнами, без водопровода и электричества, но это доставляет не больше дискомфорта, чем жить, скажем, в палатке. Джесси на маленькой скорости проехал по пыльной улице, Рэйф ткнул пальцем – там и поселились.  
В нескольких десятках метров – заброшенные шахты, за ними роща и маленькое озеро с черной ледяной водой. С наступлением вечера шахты и роща сливаются в одну темную громаду, и это жутковато. Джесси готов поверить в злых духов. Или хотя бы в сумасшедших шахтеров с киркой наперевес.[2] Хотя вообще-то, сейчас здесь только один сумасшедший – Рэйф, и кирки у него, слава богу, нету.   
К концу октября наконец-то похолодало, но не настолько, чтобы застывать без отопления. Только вот скучно так, что хоть на стенку лезь. Дни проходят однообразно: Джесси просыпается в восемь, готовит завтрак из крекеров и тушенки, будит Рэйфа. После завтрака они шатаются по окрестностям, потом Джесси садится перечитывать старый выпуск «Бэтмена», или решает древние кроссворды, или идет проведать машину, или сидит на крыльце под осенним солнцем, а у Рэйфа всего два занятия: он либо терзает найденный в тумбочке кубик-рубик, собирая его по странным, одному ему понятным схемам, либо рисует. Рэйф снова и снова по памяти рисует птичку Цинтию – черной и красной гелевыми ручками на тяжелых выцветших газетах. Он неплохо рисует еще с детства: сходство если не полное, то угадывается. Теперь эти жирно выведенные черные лица, густо исчерканные красным на уровне глаз и шеи, смотрят на них сверху вниз: готовые портреты Рэйф в лучших традициях киношных маньяков развешивает на стене. Правда, на памяти Джесси пресловутые маньяки не использовали для этой цели мятную жвачку. Ну да неважно. Главное, не забыть уничтожить все эти художества перед отъездом.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что все это придется выкинуть, - осторожно предупреждает Джесси, боясь натолкнуться на какую-нибудь неадекватную реакцию. – Это улики.  
\- Конечно, - Рэйф достает из-за пазухи блокнотный листочек и машет им в воздухе. – Для себя я уже нарисовал.  
На листочке тоже что-то черно-красное.  
\- Не забудь съесть, если поймают, - мрачновато шутит Джесси.  
Из-за бездействия обедать не хочется. Джесси перелистывает комикс в другую сторону. Рэйф собирает кубик-рубик заново. Вечером Рэйф откладывает кубик и прислушивается к уличным шорохам, пока Джесси не впихивает в него немудреный ужин и не гонит спать. По вечерам Ралфи всегда немного беспокойнее, чем обычно, и ест неохотно, но в общем ведет себя довольно вменяемо.  
За мутным стеклом темнеет. В камине пылает огонь: хоть дымоход здесь в полном порядке. Джесси раскладывает по кружкам очередную порцию растворимого пюре.  
\- Скучно, - говорит Рэйф в потолок.  
И в этот же момент, словно бы в ответ, на улице ревет мотор.  
\- Это еще что? – хмурится Джесси, откладывая ложку.  
\- Твой Акцент ожил, - отвечает Рэйф.  
У Джесси нет времени разбираться, это так Ралфи шутить пытается или последние болтики развинтились. Он осторожно выходит за дверь и, вглядевшись, мигает фонариком. Машина замолкает, зато теперь слышны голоса. Рэйф приподнимается на кровати и напряженно прислушивается.  
\- Привет, - говорит голос Джесси. – Добро пожаловать в Коулмайн.  
Чужие голоса – мужской и женский. Их слышно слишком нечетко.  
\- Да полно, - отвечает голос Джесси на какой-то вопрос. – И почти все в хорошем состоянии, что характерно. Меня зовут Джесси, можно Джесс. Будем соседями.   
Рэйф снова ложится и, когда Джесси возвращается в комнату, недовольно ворчит на тему, что «Джесс» его зовут только для него, Рэйфа, а не какой-то невнятной парочки, которая притащилась сюда с непонятными целями, и вообще, зачем они сюда приехали, это как-то подозрительно.  
\- Не время для ревности, Ралфи, - Джесси улыбается. – Ровно как и для паранойи. Парень неинтересный, а вот дамочка как раз в твоем вкусе. Может, мы все-таки отпразднуем завтра Хэллоуин?  
Пару секунд Рэйф моргает, будто припоминая, какой у него, собственно, вкус. Потом для него доходит. Он берет кружку и начинает есть с видом человека, которому не особо хочется, но который знает, что завтра понадобятся силы.  
\- Молодец, Ралфи.  
Рэйф скользит взглядом по страшненьким портретам, по пустому месту на стене и говорит:  
\- Это будет круто.

Вот и Хэллоуин. Погода как раз подходящая: ветрено, по небу бегут рваные сероватые облака, не иначе как к вечеру заморосит. Вроде, сегодня не полнолуние, но уже почти.  
«Соседей» зовут Элви - Пол и Памела. Они молодожены, решившие провести медовый месяц в немного более экстремальном местечке, чем Париж или Венеция. А может, у них просто денег нет, кто знает. Джесси вот не знает: из европейских стран он выезжал только в Германию, и уж тем более у него не было медового месяца.   
У молодоженов похожие имена, они и внешне чем-то похожи: не знал бы, что муж и жена, подумал бы, что брат с сестрой. Естественно, Джесси куда больше смотрит на Памелу, чем на Пола, но не слишком таращится – все-таки у людей медовый месяц, не стоит подавать лишних поводов для ревности и портить брак на корню. О том, что не далее, как сегодня вечером этот брак будет испорчен по гораздо более веской причине, Джесси не думает. Зеленоглазая Памела напоминает уютную черную кошечку. Впрочем, брюнетками увлекается Рэйф…точнее, увлекался. Сейчас ему вообще глубоко фиолетово.  
А Рэйф смотрит на Пола. Причем так долго и пристально, что Джесси под столом поспешно толкает брата коленом. Рэйф с несчастным видом опускает глаза.  
\- Что? – шепчет Джесси, воспользовавшись тем, что парочка дружно выпорхнула к машине за шампанским.  
\- Ничего. То есть, мы же убьем обоих, так?  
\- Конечно, - пожимает плечами Джесси. – Мы же договорились. Или в тебе мужская солидарность проснулась? Некстати, Ралфи. Свидетели нам ни к чему.  
\- Да ничего во мне не проснулось, - отмахивается Рэйф. – Я хотел сказать, хорошо…хорошо, что обоих. И побыстрее, потому что Пол, он…  
\- Что?  
\- Не что. Кто… - Рэйф осекается и досадливо опускает ресницы. – Неважно. Просто прищучим обоих. Они красивые. Я хочу их нарисовать.  
\- Сдается мне, что-то ты темнишь, Да Винчи, - подозрительно щурится Джесси. – Что там с этим Полом? Вы знакомы?  
\- Не пори чушь, - Рэйф раздражается все больше. – Просто он мне не нравится.  
\- Ага, - глубокомысленно изрекает Джесси. – То-то ты на него все утро пялишься. О, дошло! – он хлопает Рэйфа по колену. – Признайся, ты в него влюбился, да? Не стесняйся, я все пойму. Хочешь, убьем только девчонку, а вы продолжите медовый месяц?  
\- ДЖЕСС! – в праведном негодовании вскидывается Рэйф. – Не издевайся, здесь все серьезнее…  
\- Да я в серьезности твоих намерений и не сомневался…  
\- Заткнись! Ты ничего не понимаешь! – Рэйф вскакивает и швыряет стул в стену так, что отлетает спинка.  
\- Сядь, - мгновенно посерьезнев, Джесси пинком отправляет брата на диван (диван громко и жалостливо скрипит). – Не психуй, а то я решу, что у тебя осеннее обострение и привяжу к кровати до января.  
\- Я не псих, - Рэйф, чуть не плача, подтягивает под себя ноги. – Не псих, понял? Боже, как бы я хотел все объяснить…   
\- Так объясни! – Джесси делает размашистый приглашающий жест. – Объясняй, я весь внимание.  
\- Не могу, - Рэйф всхлипывает. – Ты меня сразу…  
\- Сдам в психушку, - кивает Джесси.  
Рэйф вскидывает на него полный паники взгляд.  
\- Я издеваюсь, придурок, - рычит Джесси. – Обещаю, никаких психушек! Даже если скажешь, что тебя наняли синие чудики с Пандоры, чтобы завоевать Землю в две тысячи двенадцатом!  
\- Правда? – Рэйф осторожно спускает ноги на пол. – Ладно. Хорошо. Я расскажу…только попозже.   
Вроде, пронесло. Рэйф, однако, все еще взбудоражен, и с продолжением банкета приходится завязывать. На улице они сталкиваются с четой Элви. Парочка такая растрепанная и счастливая, что Джесси удивляется, как это они шампанское не забыли – за более-то приятными занятиями. Он многословно извиняется за необходимость срочно уйти и решительно шагает к дому. Рэйф плетется следом, подволакивает ноги и порывается оглянуться на Пола.   
До вечера еще нужно обсудить сценарий предстоящего праздника и выдумать оправдание за сломанный стул.

\- Господи, чувствую, будто мне снова семнадцать, - весело говорит Пол. – Мы как раз любили тусоваться в домах с привидениями и на заброшенных заводах.  
Это была идея Джесси – отпраздновать Хэллоун в старой шахте. Конечно, соваться глубоко они не будут: кто знает, как там с подпорками, но около самого входа-то можно, так? По лицу Памелы сложно сказать, нравится ли ей эта затея. Женщины – перестраховщицы, что тут сказать. Рэйф и Пол разводят тяжелые створки пошире и подпирают их камнями, чтобы не захлопнул поднявшийся к вечеру ветер. Небо, несмотря на слабую морось, почти чистое: в тонких облаках ныряет щербатая луна – желтая и пористая, как Губка Боб. В таких условиях тыквенной кашей и пирожками с мясом не разживешься, но печеная картошка с тушенкой пошли на славу. Джесси облизывает пальцы, Рэйф ест вяло и немного. Небольшой костер бросает по стенам замысловатые тени. Акцент припаркован неподалеку, и Джесси, поколдовав над айподом, ставит такую себе готическую музычку. Антураж тоже соответствует: вдоль стен дымят большие восковые свечи – много свечей, а в углу грозно сверкает глазами здоровенная пластмассовая тыква. Джесси с Рэйфом еще днем хорошо прошвырнулись по домам, устроив обыск почище полицейского, и нашли много занятных вещиц: чего только люди не оставили в свое время, съезжая отсюда.  
Шампанского чета Элви набрала как раз на месяц – можно пить прямо из бутылок, как пиво. Хотя пиво как раз Джесси и Рэйф не любят.  
\- Ну что? – Джесси, уже немного навеселе, берет на себя роль массовика-затейника. – Кто первый на тропу ужасов?  
\- Эй, мы же глубже в шахту не пойдем? – тут же вскидывается Памела. – Джесс, ты сказал, что мы будем здесь.  
\- Это был сюрприз, - Джесси подмигивает. – Не волнуйтесь, мы с братцем тут все по пятьдесят раз облазили. Абсолютно безопасный участок: на века делали.  
\- Я первый! – ведется Пол.  
\- Молодец, - Джесси хлопает его по плечу и с наигранным возмущением обращается к Рэйфу. – Эй, ты еще здесь? А кто будет ужасы изображать?   
\- Пойдем, Пол, - Рэйф улыбается, на взгляд Джесси, немного натянуто. – Только надо завязать глаза, а то неинтересно.  
Через минуту Рэйф берет Пола под локоть и, мигая фонариком, уводит в темноту.  
\- А сейчас я буду особо изощренно принуждать тебя к измене, - серьезно говорит Джесси вскоре после того, как затихают шаги.  
\- Что? – Памела пару секунд хлопает длинными ресницами, прежде чем до отуманенного шампанским сознания доходит, что новообретенный «сосед» шутит. – Боже, Джесс, не надо так шутить!  
\- Поверила! – ребячливо смеется Джесси. – Ну-ну, я что, похож на маньяка?  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- А так? Грррр! Я страшный злой маньячище! Бугага!  
Памела хохочет.  
\- Не веришь, - печально заключает Джесси и достает из-за пазухи любимый нож. – И очень зря.  
Глупышка снова хлопает ресницами. Странно, что еще костер не сдуло. Она переводит мигом прояснившийся взгляд с ножа на лицо Джесси и обратно. Все еще не верит. Ну да, Джесси совсем не похож на страхолюдные фотороботы со стендов и экрана телевизора. Вообще, если судить по таким фотороботам, то маньяков можно прямо на улице исходя из наружности отлавливать, ибо вид неизменно получается просто кошмарный.  
\- Джесс, ты пьяный?  
\- И это тоже, - Джесси проводит ногтем по лезвию. – И не называй меня «Джесс», Ралфи не нравится.

Парни разработали нехилый маршрут, Пол даже немного запыхался. Они долго петляли, где-то чуть ли не ползли, где-то прыгали. Пол чуточку заволновался, хотя и не сомневался, что они на самом деле кружат по пятачку в несколько квадратных метров.  
Теперь Пол стоит в темноте и терпеливо ждет. Рядом шуршит чем-то Рэйф. На секунду чудится отголосок визга.  
\- Эй, ты слышал?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Рэйф. – Тебе кажется. Это все тишина, в ней всегда полно странных звуков.  
\- А ты философ, - немного нервно смеется Пол. – Нет, я уверен, что слышал что-то… Надо вернуться.  
\- Секундочку, - Рэйф подходит. – Я тебя вычислил. Я могу вас чувствовать. Скажи мне, что ты такое? Что ты от меня хочешь, оставь меня в покое, тварь!  
\- Ха-ха, - отвечает Пол. – БУ! Веселого Хэллоуина!  
\- Тебе смешно? – рваное дыхание Рэйфа неожиданно обжигает ухо. – Где ты прячешься, сволочь? В мозгу? В сердце?  
Повисает зловещая пауза.  
\- Парень, ты переигрываешь, у нас Хэллоуин, а не День дураков, - наконец, говорит Пол и, окончательно разнервничавшись, срывает повязку, но окунается в точно такую же непроглядную темноту.  
Сзади снова слышится крик, на этот раз совершенно отчетливо.  
\- Пэм?! – Пол, не подумав, бросается на голос… и летит в бездну. Бездна взрывается ослепительной болью, и мир, кружась, медленно затухает.  
Рэйф включает фонарик и с дощатого провисшего мостика заглядывает под ноги, в глубокий, оснащенный ненадежной железной лесенкой провал. Под телом на его дне растекается глянцевито-блестящая лужа.

Черноволосая сучка то ли специально, то ли случайно пнула костер, и Джесси окатило снопом искр. Пока он промаргивался, она рванула со всех ног, правда, почему-то не к выходу, а как раз в другую сторону. Правильно, все как в кино: от маньяка бежим на второй этаж. Или она думает, что муженек спасет? А муженек уже превратился в лепешечку, если Рэйф не сплоховал.  
Несколько минут они кружат в полутьме.  
А потом, будто подслушав его мысли, девчонка круто разворачивается и дует к выходу. И визжит во все горло: что-то типа СПАСИТЕСПАСИТЕСПАСИТЕ. Можно подумать, в городе-призраке кто-то услышит.   
Черт! Она что, в Олимпийских играх медали брала? Джесси ошеломлен скоростью, которую развила Памела. Даже если это на чистом адреналине и не надолго, то юркнет в лесок – и поминай как звали. А то как до шоссе доберется? Черт-черт-черт… ЧЕРТ!  
Памела вспугнутой тенью несется вдоль стены шахты, Джесси – следом. И постыдно отстает. Но тут девчонка вдруг круто, с коротким визгом, тормозит и под странный глухой звук оседает на слой листьев.  
Джесси щурится. Луна выходит из-за очередной тучки и освещает Рэйфа. Кирка в его руке не блестит по всем канонам эффектно под луной только потому, что совсем ржавая, почти замшелая.  
\- Эй, Ралфи, - Джесси, сражаясь с одышкой, улыбается ему: - А ты в курсе, что прямо сейчас косплеишь Тома Ханнингера?[3]  
Рэйф пожимает плечами: должно быть фильм прошел мимо него.  
\- Как ты вообще здесь очутился? – недоумевает Джесси.  
\- Прошел через разлом.  
\- Как раз в том месте и в то время, - Джесси восхищенно качает головой. – Ты сегодня нереально крут.  
Они стоят около хваленого разлома, и Джесси вспоминает, как читал про феноменальную, почти сверхъестественную интуицию шизофреников. Что ж, хоть что-то в этой болячке на пользу.  
Рэйф ведет пальцем вдоль лезвия, собирая густую, черную в полутьме кровь, и тщательно его облизывает. И еще раз.  
\- Тьфу, это ископаемое здесь лет пятьдесят пролежало, а ты в рот суешь, - морщится Джесси. – Как дитя малое, правда. Вот как подхватишь что-нибудь.  
Рэйф отмалчивается.  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, - продолжает Джесси. – Тебе же не в кайф, я вижу. Или это типа индейский ритуал? Лучше бы уж скальпы собирал.  
\- Так надо, - уклончиво отзывается Рэйф.  
\- Ну-ну.  
Морось спадает, небо, оказывается, усыпано звездами.  
\- Я зайду к Полу на секундочку? – вопросительно бормочет Рэйф. – Надо проверить кое-что.  
\- Зайди, - Джесси не удерживается от подкола. – И чтобы никакой некрофилии, а то знаю я тебя.  
\- Иди ты! – фыркает Рэйф. – Можно одолжить нож?   
Так он и исчезает в темноте: в одной руке нож, в другой – кирка, в зубах фонарик. Джесси смотрит на звезды, долго, а Рэйф все не возвращается. Тогда Джесси сам идет к нему. На мостике никого нет, рядом тоже. Он заглядывает в яму и с трудом сдерживает головокружение. Пол лежит на спине, у него разворочены ребра и вскрыт череп. Рэйф сидит у него на ногах.  
\- Какая камасутра, - бледно шутит Джесси. - Я же предупреждал насчет некрофилии… Ралфи, ты что вообще с трупом делаешь?  
\- Я…я искал, - Рэйф слезает с Пола и неловко вытирает ладони о джинсы. – Одну вещь.  
\- Ну и как успехи, Потрошитель?  
\- Не нашел. Хорошо прячется.  
\- Эта твоя вещь живая? – уточняет Джесси.  
Рэйф что-то мычит.   
\- Надо его поднять наверх, - морщится Джесси. – Хотя после того, как ты над ним поработал, нам не помешает брезент.  
По небу плывет круглая версия Губки Боба. Ночь в самом разгаре. Джесси отогнал машину с Полом и Памелой внутри на открытое место, к озеру, облил бензином и поджег. Она красиво взорвалась и теперь горит ровно. Оранжевые искры путаются со звездами и отражаются в черной воде. Джесси и Рэйф, конфисковав у молодоженов деньги и еще несколько бутылок шампанского, продолжают праздновать. На холодном влажном песке расстелен плед, стоит пара старомодных ламп со свечками. Из Акцента льется Eden. Короче, сплошная романтика. Джесси уже на самом деле порядочно пьян: он сонно жмурится, шампанское каплями течет по подбородку.  
\- Крас-сиво.  
\- Хороший получился Хэллоуин, - поддакивает Рэйф. – Хватит пить, Джесс.  
\- Мм? А… Ты мне ничего не хотел рассказать?   
\- А смысл? – фыркает Рэйф. – Ты же в стельку. Завтра же все и забудешь.  
Джесси не настаивает, но ему смутно кажется, что это не такой уже и негодный вариант.

6  
Скучно рисовать, скучно собирать кубик-рубик. Скучно, скучно, скучно…  
\- Привет, золотце.  
\- Ах ты черт! – Рэйф подскочил и нервно покосился на дремлющего в кресле Джесси: не проснулся бы, а то снова будет смотреть, как на помешанного.  
Мерилин обошла кровать и уселась на подлокотник, чуть ли не на Джесси. Если бы тот мог ее видеть, то определенно бы разнервничался, а то бы и в священный ступор впал, потому что вид сзади у Мерилин…мммм…как…как у Мерилин, короче.  
\- Вас давненько не было видно, - вздохнул Рэйф. – Как у нас дела?  
\- По-старому, парень.  
А это уже Чаплин. Чаплин прошелся вдоль стены, приглядываясь к рисункам, некоторые зачем-то даже пальцем потер:  
\- Обустраиваешь Национальную галерею искусства? – не дождавшись ответа, Чаплин посерьезнел. – Холли просила передать тебе привет.  
У Рэйфа в груди стало как-то одновременно и тепло, и пусто. Чтобы отвлечься, он решил сменить тему:  
\- Я только не понимаю, почему ты все еще иногда запрещаешь мне есть, - обратился он к Чаплину. – В больнице, ясное дело, докторов мигаломорфы оприходовали, а тут..? – осененный внезапной догадкой, он похолодел. – Джесс. Его ведь не..  
\- Нет, не волнуйся, - Чаплин подошел к спящему Джесси и потрепал его по затылку. – А твой напарник молодчина, знает, что тебе нужно. Аргиопы, они ледышки – внутри и снаружи, все горячее – кровь, огонь, чувства – отгоняет их, как дым москитов.  
\- Кровь и огонь – ладно, а вот чувства я лучше ему оставлю, - мрачно пошутил Рэйф. – Мне сейчас, сами понимаете, не до этого. Кстати, он мне не напарник – он мой брат.  
\- Ну конечно, - Чаплин вскинул руки в извиняющемся жесте. – Брат так брат. Как пожелаешь.   
\- Знаешь, а пошел ты к черту со своими пожеланиями, - поморщился Рэйф. – Так что там с едой?  
\- У мальчика плохое настроение, - серебристо рассмеялась Мерилин.  
Они сидели на подлокотнике оба, и Джесси был смутно виден сквозь них. Рэйфу это казалось жутковатым. Если бы раньше ему кто-то рассказал, что беседует с двумя недопризраками, он бы первым делом подумал, что этот несчастный нехило так поехал крышей. Это здорово, когда понимаешь, что есть реально, а что нереально. Рэйф раньше об этом не задумывался, но теперь остро понял, что лучше бы махнул с небоскреба, чем сошел с ума. Ему, проторчавшему ни за что два года в психушке, как никому другому было известно, что это не жизнь, что милосерднее уж овощем в коме валяться, чем писать письма Линкольну на Сатурн и путешествовать пешком по Древней Греции.   
\- Я рад, что вы существуете на самом деле, - невольно сказал он вслух.  
И тут проснулся Джесси.  
\- Ралфи? – он с хрустом потянулся. – С кем ты разговариваешь?  
\- Ни с кем, - Рэйф изо всех сил пытался смотреть сквозь Чаплина и Мерилин так, будто их там нету. – Тебе, наверное, приснилось.  
\- К вам едут гости, - сказал Чаплин перед уходом. – Присмотрись к парню, по нашим сведениям в нем сидит мигаломорфа. Тебе бы с твоим напа…тьфу, братом кокнуть его по-быстрому.  
Проходя мимо Джесси, Мерилин игриво подмигнула Рэйфу и сильно хлопнула Джесси пониже спины. Рэйфу показалось, что тот сейчас подскочит и начнет оглядываться (как и полагается человеку, которого вдруг из ниоткуда шлепнули по заднице), но Джесси продолжал разминаться после сна в неудобном кресле, как будто ничего не случилось.   
К Полу Рэйф приглядывался изо всех сил. Да…Чаплин не соврал. То есть, не то чтобы было видно, что в нем какая-то хрень сидит, но он все делал не так. Он не так ходил, не так сидел, не так смотрел, не так улыбался, не так убирал волосы со лба, не так дергал рубашку из-под джинсов, не так говорил. Он делал все настолько не так, что Рэйф только диву давался, почему этого никто не замечает. Ну ладно Джесс, они не знакомы, но Памела? Это что за невеста такая, которая не замечает, что рядом с ней не любимый человек, а неизвестная тварь? Сколько они до свадьбы встречались, что она никаких перемен не углядела? Полдня? Или сразу с первого свидания под венец рванули?  
Рэйф настолько этим фактом возмутился, что чуть было не проболтался Джесси. А Джесси чуть не довел его до истерики. Да, хотел бы Рэйф все объяснить, так хотел, что казалось, сейчас черепушка через нос высыплется. Вот только обратно в психушку не хотелось от слова «совсем».   
Заманив, как и договаривались, Пола на мостик над ямой, Рэйф не удержался, чтобы не попытаться выведать, что это за мигаломорфа такая и где она в Поле сидит. Да, парня было жалко, но Рэйф был готов пытать его, если понадобится – по сути, Пола больше нет, Пол это только скорлупка, личинка для чудовища. Но тварь притворилась, что бежит на крик Памелы, и бросила Пола вниз. Все получилось, в общем, так, как задумали они с Джесси, но не так, как хотел Рэйф.  
Когда он вылез из ямы, рядом внезапно появился Чаплин.  
\- Держи, - он сунул Рэйфу шахтерскую кирку. – Там Джесси помощь нужна, а то девчонка бегает, как спринтер.  
Вывалившись в указанную Чаплином же трещину, Рэйф как раз чуть не врезался в Памелу.   
Джесси был явно благодарен за помощь, хотя Рэйф так и не смог внятно объяснить, как он тут оказался и зачем ему понадобилось слизывать кровь. Кстати, удовольствие аховое. Но, как говорят, лучше перебдеть. Потом в полутьме шахты появился Чаплин и поманил его пальцем. Чаплин шевелил губами, и Рэйф понял, что он просит позаимствовать у брата нож. Оставив Джесси у входа, они вернулись к Полу, спустились в яму и попытались найти мигаломорфу. Под руководством Чаплина Рэйфу удалось кое-как добраться до мозга и сердца мигаломорфовой личинки, хотя во-первых оказалось, что с помощью маленького ножика и большой кирки это жутко неудобно, а во-вторых его едва не стошнило в процессе.  
\- Держись, - ободряюще приговаривал Чаплин каждый раз, когда он судорожно отворачивался и глотал воздух. – Дело важнее.  
Но тварь, видимо, успела сбежать. Чаплин досадливо покачал головой и вылез из ямы. Едва он скрылся, как сверху заглянул Джесси. Увидев выражение его лица – там мешались и изумление, и гадливость, и что-то еще жуткое – Рэйф поборол очередной приступ тошноты и снова чуть было не проболтался. Очень уж не хотелось, чтобы Джесси принял его за приманьяченного потрошителя. Ну а что он еще при виде такого зрелища мог подумать? Рэйф хотел сказать, что не ради удовольствия это делал, что так было надо, что это для их же блага… Он вообще много чего хотел сказать, но пришлось обойтись жалкими невразумительными отмазками.  
Когда все кончилось, наконец, и они сидели на пляже, глотали шампанское из горла и смотрели, как искры поднимаются к звездам, Рэйф был вовсе не таким беззаботным, каким выглядел.  
Он давно забросил свои таблетки.  
Наладившаяся было жизнь снова давала крен.

Джесси просыпается в состоянии «птичка-перепИл». Но едва он разлепливает глаза, как все похмелье временно улетучивается: у изголовья стоит Рэйф. С ножом. В предрассветных сумерках Рэйф кажется большим и весьма унылым привидением.  
\- Старик, не дури, - хрипит Джесси. – Ты и во мне «одну вещь» искать собрался? Давай поговорим, а? Просто положи эту железку.  
\- Сам не дури, - отзывается Рэйф и, к величайшему облегчению Джесси, откладывает нож на тумбочку. – Ничего я не ищу.   
\- А нож зачем?  
\- Так…показалось, - бормочет Рэйф. – Что…кто-то ходит…  
\- У меня под кроватью? – саркастично удивляется Джесси.  
Но Рэйф сарказма то ли не улавливает, то ли притворяется, что не улавливает.  
\- Нет, снаружи, - отвечает он и возвращается в кровать.   
\- Ралфи?  
\- Давай спать, а? – просит Рэйф. – Мы легли три часа назад.  
\- Слушай, я просто не хочу просыпаться от того, что ты ныкаешься надо мной с ножом, - не уступает Джесси.  
\- Ну хорошо-хорошо, - раздраженно ворчит Рэйф. – Я больше не буду ныкаться над тобой с ножом. Честное слово.  
Когда Джесси просыпается около полудня, нож лежит на прежнем месте, а Рэйф дрыхнет без задних ног. Когда он, наконец, сползает с кровати, Джесси уже успевает привести себя в божеское состояние.  
\- Пора ехать, да? – Рэйф ежится и просительно заглядывает ему в лицо. – Здесь нет отопления, мы вымерзнем как мамонты.  
\- Может, в какой-нибудь город побольше для разнообразия? – Джесси вертит карту, что-то прикидывая. – Что у нас тут есть поблизости?  
Через пару часов городок Коулмайн снова может с полным правом называться призраком: ни одной живой души в нем не остается.

7   
\- Тетя Кэт! Тетя Кэт! Я не хочу!  
Маленький Рэйф – одни светлые непослушные волосы да громадные голубые глаза. «Ангелочек!» - иногда хвалят соседки. «Анги-и-лоти-и-ик!» - пищит, передразнивая, Джесси.   
За окном бушует лето. Рэйфу и Джесси лет по девять, и у них школьные каникулы. Они днями напролет играют в бейсбол за домом тети Кейтлин, а в перерывах уминают шоколадное печенье в немыслимых, по словам тети, количествах. Они и сегодня сбежали на улицу еще до завтрака, но день, кажется, будет неудачным. Во-первых, на завтрак тосты с нелюбимым Рэйфом арахисовым маслом, а во-вторых, надо к маме.  
\- Ну тееееть! Давай сегодня никуда не поедем! – хныкает Рэйф, сгребая противное масло пальцем и размазывая его по салфетке.  
\- Ешь нормально, Ралфи, - строго говорит тетя. – Мы поедем: маме будет приятно тебя видеть.  
\- Ага, она опять нас не узнает, - ворчит Джесси с набитым ртом. – И зачем тогда ехать?  
\- Вот, Джесс правильно говорит! – с надеждой подхватывает Рэйф, роняя салфетку под стол.  
Но в итоге они получают по подзатыльнику и едут.  
Первое ощущение как всегда: слишком светло и холодно. Пахнет странно. Много народу. Рэйф, недолго думая, забирается на высокий стол, встает и замечает маму через головы других людей: она одета в теплый ярко-красный халат. Мама всегда так одета, сколько Рэйф помнит. И она постоянно пишет цифры. Рэйфу нравится математика, поэтому он ради интереса пытался заглянуть в мамины листочки, но то, что там написано, совсем не похоже на то, что Рэйф читает в учебнике и у себя в тетрадке.   
Тетя Кейтлин с возгласом: «Ну что за мальчишка!» заставляет его слезть со стола.  
Люди вокруг занимаются своими делами, никто не обращает на них внимания.  
\- Волосы, воротник, пояс, волосы, брови, плечи, - тихонько бормочет Рэйф. – Угадал.  
\- А? – переспрашивает Джесси.  
\- Я могу угадать, как мама двигается, - хвастается ему Рэйф. – Смотри. Сначала она поправляет волосы. Вот. Потом дергает себя за воротник. Потом затягивает пояс. Потом опять поправляет волосы. Потом поднимает брови. А сейчас пожмет плечами… О! Я же говорил!  
\- Круто, - уважительно говорит Джесси.   
На самом деле угадать несложно: это повторяется раз за разом. А иногда мама сидит совсем неподвижно, даже свои цифры бросает.  
Тетя Кейтлин, наклонившись к маме, что-то ей говорит, Рэйф и Джесси стоят поодаль.  
\- Ралфи, Джесси, подойдите, - машет тетя.  
\- Бэээ, - Рэйф строит Джесси рожу и делает вид, что его сейчас стошнит.   
\- Дебил! – смеется Джесси.  
\- Мальчики! – громко возмущается тетя.  
Они подходят.  
\- Привет, мам, - вздыхает Рэйф. – Как дела?  
Мама, ясное дело, не отвечает. Пишет циферки.   
\- В школе у меня все хорошо, - он вздыхает еще пару раз, не зная, о чем говорить. – Эээ… У нас за домом ласточка гнездо сделала. А еще я научился плавать. Вот.  
И снова никакой реакции. Мама передергивает обтянутыми толстой красной тканью плечами и дописывает еще один столбик. Тогда Рэйф укоризненно смотрит на тетю Кейтлин, мол, я же говорил.  
\- Эй, Хелена, - тетя пытается осторожно отобрать у нее листки. Но мама вдруг так неожиданно и громко мычит, что Рэйф испуганно отскакивает, чуть ли не сбив с ног Джесси.  
\- Придурок! Смотри куда прешь! – вопит Джесси, хотя у него самого губы побелели и даже немножко трясутся.  
\- Тихо, мальчики, не бойтесь, - тетя Кейтлин отводит их к креслу и возвращается к маме, снова что-то ей говорит.  
Кресло большое, и они помещаются в нем вдвоем.  
\- А я совсем не испугался, - шепотом говорит Джесси. – Ни капли.  
\- Я тоже, - спешит поддакнуть Рэйф. – Это я просто от неожиданности.  
В этот раз тетя Кейтлин больше не заставляет их подходить к маме. На обратном пути Джесси задумчиво возит ладонью по стеклу автобуса, потом вытирает руки о шорты и недовольно (но тихо, а то тетя опять рассердится) замечает:  
\- Только утро насмарку.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Рэйф. – А могли бы поиграть в бейсбол.  
Они приезжают домой, съедают ленч и играют в бейсбол до самого вечера. 

Солт-Лейк-Сити, Юта.  
\- Священный город святых, - декламирует Рэйф.  
\- Чего? – Джесси ведет Акцент по абсолютно пустой улице.  
\- Здесь так написано, - Рэйф машет рекламным проспектом.  
\- А святые не дураки поспать, - Джесси вертит головой, силясь разглядеть хоть одну живую душу. – Вроде, уже не рано.  
\- Сегодня воскресенье, они все в церкви, наверное, - Рэйф изучает проспект.   
Джесси слыхал про мормонов[4], но он никогда раньше не был в Солт-Лейке. Город не такой уж и большой, но по сравнению с городками, в которых они до этого останавливались, производит впечатление.  
\- Как будто попали в фильм «Я легенда», - удивляется Джесси. – Так и хочется сколотить радиостанцию и подавать гудки на тему, есть ли кто живой.  
Город чистенький и очень, очень пустынный. За окнами плывут кирпичные дома, потом появляются высотки.  
\- Надо составить культурную программу, - вздыхает Джесси. – Съездим на озеро, завалимся в Кроссроадз-плазу…что там еще? Интересно, а правда, что здесь ничего крепче трех процентов не продается?  
Они кружат по городу, наверное, с полдня, прежде чем им удается снять квартиру. И вот – небольшое помещение на одиннадцатом этаже, с балкона открывается неплохая панорама.  
\- Знаешь, - серьезно признается Джесси, перегибаясь через перила. – Еще пару месяцев проживания по мотелям, и я начну бояться высоты.  
Разговор получается довольно односторонним: Рэйф предпочитает отмалчиваться либо помыкивать в знак согласия (в знак отказа, впрочем, тоже).  
\- Опять что-то не так?  
\- Нет, нормально, - Рэйф скидывает сумку на кровать и плюхается рядом. – Спать хочу.  
\- Спи, - пожимает плечами Джесси.  
Рэйфа словно отключают.  
Ему снится необычайно яркий закат. Это дурацкое заблуждение, что цветные сны снятся шизофреникам – в таком случае, немаленькая часть вполне здравомыслящих граждан отправилась бы…туда. А цветные сны…богатое воображение, наверное. Это же только хорошо, когда у человека богатое воображение. Рэйф в который раз ловит себя на мысли, что боится сойти с ума. И это вполне естественно для того, кому уже два с лишним года изо всех сил как раз это самое и втирают. Когда цветистая палитра внезапно скатывается на черно-белый – это как…как электрошок, это физически ощутимо, будто кто-то выбил из груди весь воздух. Рэйф просыпается со свистящим хрипом на губах.  
Тем не менее, тяжесть в груди не исчезает. Нет, стоп… Не В груди, а НА груди. Рэйф осторожно приоткрывает глаза и вздрагивает: перед лицом покачивается ярко-рыжая кошачья морда.  
«Я еще сплю?» - в панике думает Рэйф и аккуратно, стараясь почти не шевелить губами, зовет:  
\- Джесс?  
\- Что? Что случилось? – Джесси отвлекается от разбирания рюкзака.  
\- На этой кровати есть что-нибудь кроме меня?  
\- Вооот черт, - восхищенно тянет Джесси. – Чувак, на тебе кот сидит!   
Рэйф выдыхает с облегчением.  
\- Не бойся, это не глюк, это реальный кот, - правильно разгадывает его опасения брат. – Наверное, со мной из коридора вбежал.   
Рэйф, окончательно успокоившись, садится, и кот, цепляясь коготками за толстовку, съезжает ему на ноги. Он рыжий и довольно маленький, хотя, вроде, и не котенок. Шерсть на нем длинная, украшенная здоровенными колтунами.  
\- У соседей сбежал, что ли? – Джесси подходит и поднимает кота на руки (чешет за ухом, кот шумно вздыхает и разражается довольным урчанием). – Ладно, я прошвырнусь по паре этажей, а ты иди помешай спагетти.  
Рэйф, все еще полусонный, послушно идет мешать спагетти. Он мешает – по кругу направо, по кругу налево… Монотонные движения и вращающаяся спираль на дне кастрюли завораживают.  
Из неплотно завернутого крана сочится вода.  
Рэйф. Эй…  
При…Рэ…Э…  
Рэйфу становится так страшно, что сводит живот и челюсти. Он стоит, боясь повернуться на голоса, и мешает спагетти - по кругу направо, по кругу налево. На дне кастрюли вращается спираль.  
За окном серое небо и краешек соседней высотки. За стеной кто-то обедает, слышно, как звякает посуда – стены здесь тонкие, как бумага.   
Почему это случилось с ним?  
«Почему они гонятся за мной?» - мысленно кричит Рэйф.  
Рэ…мы…на…бя…  
И…на…то…бо…  
Мы же уехали, мы все время переезжаем, как они нас догнали так быстро?   
Рэйф думает о том, чтобы швырнуть в голоса кастрюлей: поток кипятка, наверняка, заставит их замолкнуть. Вот и прихватка рядом. Но как потом объяснить Джессу мутные дымящиеся лужи? Макароны, бледной плюхой лежащие в раковине? Рэйф видит эту картину почти наяву. Господи, как объяснить все это Джессу? Он подумает, что брат охотился на глюки. И правильно подумает – Рэйф бы сам так подумал. Поэтому Рэйф не делает ничего: он стоит ледяным столбом, мешает, мешает и таращится в центр спирали, пока журчащие голоса бормочут и зовут его по имени.  
Он настолько сосредоточен в своем кошмаре, что вздрагивает, гремя вилкой по кастрюле, когда в кухню влетает Джесси.  
\- Говорят, раньше не видели, - бодро сообщает он, потрясая рыжим котом. – Дурдом.  
И тут он замечает, что брат, мягко говоря, в неадеквате.  
\- Ралфи? – Джесси разжимает руки, и кот мягко шлепается на пол. – Что с тобой?  
\- Я не паникую, правда, - умоляюще говорит Рэйф. – Я совсем спокойный, видишь?  
\- Вижу, - Джесси быстро покусывает губы.  
\- Короче, не то, чтобы я психую, но ОНИ опять здесь.  
\- Вот ты как, - помолчав, тихо произносит Джесси. – Теперь ты даже боишься признаться, что боишься? Ралфи, бояться не стыдно, только не надо делать это так бурно и в общественных местах.  
\- Хорошо, обещаю, - Рэйф болезненно жмурится. – Но просто нельзя как нибудь сделать, чтобы ОНИ замолчали?  
«Можно, почему же, - с тоской думает Джесси, - в палату, пару-тройку кубиков чего-нибудь потяжелее, и не будет страшно, потому что растениям не бывает страшно по определению.»  
А вслух он говорит:  
\- Для начала оставь в покое наш обед и выключи плиту.  
Только тут до Рэйфа доходит, что он все еще продолжает мешать спагетти - по кругу направо, по кругу налево.  
Рэйф  
Рэйф  
Пальцы будто приклеились к вилке: руки мелко дрожат, и вилка дробно колотится о край кастрюли.  
\- Ралфи…  
А потом голоса вдруг уходят. Рэйф наклоняет голову, прислушиваясь: нет, правда, голоса затихли.  
Рэйф выпускает вилку и улыбается брату:  
\- Все. ОНИ ушли.  
Джесси улыбается в ответ.   
Рыжий кот, отчаявшись получить хоть какие-нибудь уход и поддержку, решил позаботиться о себе самостоятельно: он сидит в кухонной раковине и, уткнувшись носом в кран, ловит тонкую струйку.  
Джесси подходит, накрепко закручивает краны и вынимает рыжего из раковины.  
\- Надо поискать коту миски и что-нибудь пожрать, - хмыкает он. – А то этот хмыреныш тощий, как ты.  
Кот набрасывается на недоеденную ими с прошлого городка копченую колбасу и лопает так, что чавканье на всю кухню идет.   
\- Животным вредны копчености, - ворчливо замечает Рэйф.  
\- Не думаю, что он бы стал слушать твои лекции на тему здорового питания, - Джесси наблюдает за рыжим с интересом, даже с умилением. – И потом у нас все равно больше ничего нет, а те два магазина, которые я разглядел поблизости, закрыты.  
\- Хочешь его оставить?  
\- Почему бы и нет, - отзывается Джесси. – Будешь его гладить и успокаиваться.  
\- Я спокойный, - перебивает Рэйф.  
Джесси понимает, что задел больную тему, и старается снять напряжение:  
\- А еще можно его постричь и связать лохматые рыжие носки.  
Шутка помогает: напряжение уходит с лица Рэйфа.  
Короче, они стоят посреди кухни и таращатся на жрущего кота, как два дебила.  
\- По-любому, надо состричь колтуны, - замечает Джесси. – После обеда бери ножницы и дерзай. Мне кто-то говорил, что это вполне себе медитативное занятие.   
Кот вылизывает миску до блеска и начинает умываться, шурша длиннющими усами.  
Джесси, наконец, отрывается от созерцания и разложив спагетти по тарелкам, поливает порции кетчупом.   
Джесси боялся, что после такой встряски Рэйф, как обычно, не сможет есть, но тот жует и даже, вроде, с аппетитом. Сытый кот карабкается ему на колени, и Рэйф поглаживает его свободной рукой. Выглядит немного отстраненно.  
\- Ты ешь, - комментирует Джесси.  
\- Да, - рассеянно откликается Рэйф. – Чаплин мне не запретил.  
Вот оно.  
\- Значит, иногда запрещает? - уточняет Джесси.  
Рэйф тут же спохватывается:  
\- Что? А…нет. Все. Забудь.  
\- Слово не воробей, Ралфи, - Джесси вытирает рот. – Ты же обещал все мне рассказать. Не кажется, что «попозже» уже наступило?  
Рэйф моментом сникает, отодвигает еду и спихивает кота с колен.  
\- А может, потом? – безнадежно спрашивает он. – Я сам еще как следует не разобрался.  
\- Я тебе помогу, - просто говорит Джесси. – Помнишь, как мы в детстве паззлы вместе складывали? Вот и представь, что это паззл такой. До хренища сложный. Сядем и соберем его.  
Рэйф поджимает губы, но они все-таки перемещаются в комнату. Рэйф садится на подушку и, неуютно поеживаясь, рассказывает. У Джесси в голове все еще крутятся обрывки психиатрических книжек, и он не только слушает, но и смотрит. Наблюдает. И увиденное ему нравится мало. Рэйф…двигается: пальцы постукивают, поднимаются-опускаются плечи, по лицу пробегает судорога, даже кожа, кажется, подергивается, как у кошки, если потянуть у нее волосок на спине. Рэйф то подтягивает колени к груди, то вытягивает ноги, то скрещивает руки на груди, то дает им повиснуть. Короче, если это и не клиника, то нервничает здорово. И явно чего-то недоговаривает.  
Сначала движения кажутся хаотичными, разнообразными, но со временем приходят в схему. Джесси смутно вспоминает, что уже видел что-то подобное. Но где? По телевизору? И к чему это было?  
\- Я не хотел про них рассказывать, правда, не хотел, - мямлит Рэйф. – Я боялся. Никто кроме меня ничего не видит и не слышит. Я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны. Да я…я…бы себя сам за психа принял, если бы это был не я, если бы я не знал, что это я, но я…  
\- Ралфи! - громко перебивает Джесси. – Ты заговариваешься.  
\- Прости, - всхлипывает Рэйф. – Я не хотел.  
Он скатывается с кровати и запирается в ванной. Джесси слышит, как его там тошнит. Он ждет, пока стихнут противные булькающие звуки, и подходит к двери.  
\- Не бойся, я никому не расскажу и тебя никуда…никуда не сдам, - убеждает Джесси. – Можешь спокойно разговаривать, с кем хочешь, я и слова против не скажу. И насчет НИХ мы тоже что-нибудь придумаем.  
За дверью тихо.  
\- Эй, Ралфи, выходи, - Джесси дергает ручку.  
Еще несколько минут молчания. Рыжий кот тоже подбегает к двери и орет дурным голосом.  
\- Ну, Ралфи, вылезай! – Джесси стучит в дверь коленом. – Нам еще коту имя придумывать.  
\- Что? – Рэйф высовывается, прижав к подбородку полотенце.  
\- Имя, говорю, - Джесси тыкает пальцем в кота. – Если мы его оставляем, нельзя же ему без клички бегать.  
\- А, точно, - Рэйф швыряет полотенце под раковину и выходит.   
На улице начинается дождь. Рэйф почти дремлет, но сонным голосом продолжает спорить с братом. Джесси настаивает на «Гаргантюа», а на здравые возражения, что это слишком длинно, отвечает, что сокращенно можно «Гарри».  
\- Он налопался колбасы, а потом еще доел твой обед, - доказывает он. – Ты где видел, чтобы коты ели спагетти с кетчупом? Гаргантюа и есть.  
Рэйф хочет, чтобы кота звали Донки, потому что голос один в один.  
\- Кот по имени Осел, какой сюр, - смеется Джесси. – Хорошо, твоя взяла. Пусть будет Донки.  
Буквально через пять минут им в голову приходит закономерная, хотя несколько запоздалая идея проверить, точно ли Донки – кот. Ну и естественно, тот оказывается кошкой.  
\- Так это же хорошо-о-о, - зевает Рэйф. – Он…она не будет метить машину.  
\- Да, но чур акушерку на заднем сиденье будешь ты изображать, - отбивает подачу Джесси. – И потомство пристраивать тоже.  
\- Представляю, как мы едем через Штаты, оставляя за собой цепочку рыжих котят, - серьезно высказывается Рэйф. – Нельзя же так светиться.  
От этой показной серьезности в его голосе Джесси смеется до упаду. Рэйф, стряхнув дрему, действительно берется за ножницы и старательно выстригает Донки ее колтуны. Остаток дня проходит спокойно-спокойно, как-то совсем по-домашнему. Наверное, завести кошку было хорошей идеей.   
У тети Кейтлин, помнится, была аллергия, хотя в то время Джесси и Рэйф, конечно, хотели завести если не динозавра, то хотя бы ротвейлера. Если Донки привыкнет, ее можно будет выгуливать по дороге, как собаку. Все равно они, в основном, едут то через поля, то через леса. Джесси вообще как-то в Интернете видел, как какой-то путешественник кота с собой на рюкзаке таскал. А чем машина хуже?  
Все не так уж плохо, правда? Да, сегодня Рэйф немножко сорвался. Но вот же – сидит, гладит кошку, шутит. Глядишь, может, и поужинает. А завтра Солт-Лейк оживет, и можно будет отвлечься. 

Больше не тошнило, но Рэйфу было плохо. Если честно, совсем хреново – что физически, что в мозгах. Он сидел около унитаза, уперевшись подбородком в опущенную крышку.  
\- Таки ты ему все и рассказал, - Чаплин, гад бесцеремонный, появился на краю ванны.  
\- Почти все, - пробормотал Рэйф, краем уха слыша, как Джесси дергает ручку. – То, что я снова собираюсь в рай, когда разберусь с аргиопами, ему бы не понравилось. Он бы смотрел на это не с той стороны.  
\- Ну как знаешь, - вздохнул Чаплин, - раз уж ты проболтался, то если он упечет тебя в…  
\- Заткнись! – Рэйф развернулся к нему так резко, что лязгнули зубы. – Даже не произноси этого слова.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился Чаплин. – Если он упечет тебя ТУДА, ко мне никаких претензий.  
Джесси за дверью перевел разговор на кота, и Рэйф, утираясь сорванным с крючка полотенцем, открыл дверь.

У Рэйфа гудят ноги.   
\- Давай сегодня кого-нибудь убьем, - говорит он около стенда с кошачьими кормами.  
\- Что, опять ОНИ? – у Джесси разбегаются глаза, и он бросает в тележку несколько банок и упаковок наугад. – Конечно. Если надо, перережу хоть полштата.  
\- Спасибо, Педро[5], - Рэйф вертит в руках баночку, обещающую всем кошачьим райское наслаждение вместе подушечками в желе, и бросает ее к остальным. – Нет, не ОНИ. Просто так.  
\- Ну хорошо, сегодня вечером поищем кого-нибудь.  
Проходит еще полтора часа, и Рэйф начинает завидовать детишкам, которых мамы катают на тележках вместе с покупками. Джесси истолковывает его взгляды по-своему.  
\- Ралфи, если ты решил кокнуть какого-нибудь ребятенка прямо здесь…  
\- Дурак, - фыркает Рэйф. – Я просто смотрю. Я устал. Вот уж не подозревал, что у тебя слабость к торговым центрам.  
\- Посмотрел бы, у кого нет слабости к ТАКИМ торговым центрам, - Джесси восхищенно цокает языком. – Да я бы здесь поселился… Тебе из одежды ничего не нужно?  
Короче, когда они приземляются на стулья в одном из бесчисленных кафе, Рэйф тоже готов здесь поселиться – хотя бы просто ради того, чтобы побыть на одном месте и не двигаться.  
Солнце прячется за дома.  
Кошка трескает с таким аппетитом, что Джесси укрепляется во мнении взять ее с собой: просто идеальный пример для малоежки Рэйфа.  
\- Эй, Донки, - он треплет рыжую по уху. – Будешь нашей подельницей?  
\- То есть? – интересуется Рэйф.  
\- Убьем двух зайцев, - и Джесси примеряет на Донки ярко-розовую кошачью шлейку, причем кошка даже в процессе примерки умудряется не отрываться от миски.  
В парке свежо. Джесси заранее приметил эту аллейку: с одной стороны здесь довольно пустынно, с другой – она входит в маршрут поборников здорового образа жизни. И поборниц, что гораздо важнее.  
Оказавшись на траве, Донки падает на спину и начинает теребить длинный поводок.  
\- Я буду вооон там, около фонтана, - Джесси пытается расслышать сквозь шум листвы, не приближается ли топот. – Отманите ее туда, хорошо? А то здесь и застукать могут.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Рэйф.  
\- Донки? – строго спрашивает Джесси.  
Донки открывает розовый ротик:  
\- Хорошо.  
Глубоким, грудным, очень сексуальным голосом.  
У Рэйфа отвисает челюсть. Он переводит взгляд на Джесси, но тот продолжает раздавать инструкции, будто ничего не случилось. Тогда Рэйф поворачивает голову и к своему облегчению замечает Мерилин.  
\- Она мяукнула, Рэйф, - Мерилин хохочет, сверкая белыми зубами. – Просто без голоса, у них иногда бывает.  
\- Господи, не делай так! – шипит Рэйф. – Я чуть с катушек не съехал!  
Под мягкий стук кроссовок мимо пробегает пожилой мужчина. Джесси продолжает говорить, поглаживая Донки по раздутому, как меховой мячик, животу.  
\- Вообще-то я пришла поговорить о серьезных вещах, - Мерилин перестает улыбаться и складывает губки бантиком. – Так и собираешься всю жизнь от аргиопов бегать?  
\- А это я у вас спросить должен, - огрызается Рэйф. – Что мне, по-твоему, остается? Знаешь, как я хочу вернуться? К Холли, к Каньону? А вместо этого таскаюсь здесь, как долбанный зомби, не живой, не мертвый, а черт знает что, и трясусь за свои мозги!  
\- Мы с Чаплином над этим работаем, - Мерилин кладет ему на плечо ладонь (ледяную, с пухлыми пальцами и длинными ослепительно-красными ногтями). – И что мы выыыяснили… Их можно убить, знаешь?  
\- Да ну? Как? – жадно интересуется Рэйф.  
\- Да так же, как и отогнать, - отзывается Мерилин, махнув ресницами. – Но в более…крупных масштабах, понимаешь?  
\- Воооот как, - тянет Рэйф. – Джесс, боюсь, не одобрит. Он там говорил что-то про полштата, но, по-моему, он это скорее образно.  
\- Глупыш, - смеется Мерилин. - Тебе что дороже, мнение какого-то парня или рай и твоя девушка? Что, один не справишься?  
\- Для справки, этот «какой-то парень» мой брат, вообще-то, - Рэйф наблюдает за Донки. – Вы с Чаплином сговорились, что ли? И да, его мнение мне важно.  
\- Да брось, Рэйф, какой он тебе брат?  
\- ВОН, - ровно говорит Рэйф. – Над тем, что ты сказала, мы подумаем.  
\- Мы, - хмыкает Мерилин. – Ну-ну. Он, конечно, не против прирезать девочку-другую раз в пару месяцев, но, спорим, стоит ему услышать твое предложение, и он тебя упечет в…  
\- Заткни пасть! – шипит Рэйф.  
\- Ему важнее, чтобы к вам копы не прицепились или вообще федералы, чем к твоим бзикам прислушиваться, - смеется Мерилин и, ускользая от взбешенного Рэйфа, исчезает, растворяется в сумраке аллеи.  
\- Идиотка! – бросает ей вслед Рэйф. – Сучка белобрысая! Пошла ты знаешь куда?!  
\- Эй-эй-эй, Ралфи!  
Почувствовав пальцы Джесси повыше локтя, Рэйф мгновенно съеживается. Черт, кажется он опять вышел за рамки мысленного общения. Нельзя так делать.   
\- У Донки шерсть рыжая, значит, разговаривал ты не с ней, - рассуждает Джесси. – Остается твоя киношная подружка на букву М, угадал?  
\- Да, - неохотно признается Рэйф. – В начале они как-то подобрее были, хотели помочь. А теперь несут всякую муть.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Н-нет, - Рэйф оглядывается и глубоко втягивает прохладный воздух. – Знаешь, у меня что-то настроение пропало. Может, в другой раз?  
\- Да как хочешь, - легко соглашается Джесси. – Сезон охоты на спортсменок открыт круглый год.  
Он шутит. Рэйф смотрит на него и видит в темно-карих глазах выражение, очень похожее на то, что долго-долго держалось в глазах тети Кейтлин, до самого того дня, когда она…  
\- На мне маргаритки выросли? – интересуется Джесси.  
\- А?  
\- Ты на меня пялишься, - проясняет ситуацию Джесси. – Мы ведь уже обсуждали, что «одну вещь» во мне искать не надо, так?  
\- Так, - Рэйф чувствует резкую усталость, как будто цементная плита на плечи свалилась, и тихо говорит: - Давай просто погуляем с кошкой, ладно?  
В парке зажигают фонари. По блестящей от влаги дорожке пробегает девушка в очень обтягивающих спортивных лосинах. Джесси задумчиво провожает ее взглядом. У Рэйфа слабеют ноги, и он садится прямо в холодную траву. Донки, не долго думая, карабкается ему на колени.  
\- Парень, что-то ты совсем раскис, - Джесси без особого успеха пытается его поднять. – Пошли домой, а? Или хотя бы до скамейки доползем?  
Кошка теплым шершавым язычком лижет Рэйфа в подбородок. Рэйф криво улыбается, тихонько отпихивает ее и с помощью Джесси встает.  
\- Нет, ничего. Голова немного закружилась.  
\- От голода, - незамедлительно ставит диагноз Джесси. – Вот вернемся и будем ужинать.  
\- Как скажешь, - Рэйф отбирает у него поводок. – Донки, гулять!  
И они еще с полчаса бродят по парковым дорожкам, останавливаясь через каждые пару шагов, когда Донки приспичит обнюхать травинку или опрокинуться на спину и поиграть с поводком.

Очередной осенний вечер. Рэйф лежит на кровати и дразнит кошку метелочкой для пыли. Джесси щелкает пультом.  
\- Интересно, полиция нами уже заинтересовалась? – начинает Рэйф, стараясь, чтобы в голосе скользил только скучный интерес.  
\- Не-а, - Джесси считает по пальцам. – Птичка в том той-тауне, молодожены в Коулмайне, ну пускай здесь еще спортсменка будет. Разные города, жертвы ничем не связаны. На серийных убийц пока не тянем. Тут маньяков по десять лет ловят, если вообще ловят.  
\- Логично, - ворчит Рэйф.  
\- Смотри полицейские сериалы, - Джесси салютует пультом. – А тебе жалко? Если мечтаешь познакомиться с полицейским участком поближе, можно стянуть пару бутылок пива в супермаркете, необязательно метить на место Лукаса и Тула.[6]  
\- Мерилин предлагала способ, как избавиться от аргиопов, - признается Рэйф.  
Джесси выключает телевизор и поворачивается к нему:  
\- Ну и?  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил, насчет перерезать полштата?  
Джесси смеется, мотая головой:  
\- Дура твоя Мерилин, вот что! Хотя…на клиента после электрического стула ваши аргиопы не позарятся, да? Тогда она права, ничего не скажешь.  
Ему важнее, чтобы к вам копы не прицепились или вообще федералы, чем к твоим бзикам прислушиваться   
\- Набитая дура, я бы сказал, - Рэйф роняет метелочку и отворачивается к стене.  
Голос Джесси теперь серьезный:  
\- Массовую резню мы устраивать не будем, это самоубийство. И без меня не вздумай ничего такого выкинуть, понял? Или я тебя…  
\- Ты меня что? – Рэйф снова поворачивается и заглядывает ему в лицо. – Ты меня что, Джесс?  
В него летит подушка.  
\- Заставлю съесть большой Хэппи-Мил, - припечатывает Джесси. – Три порции подряд.  
Рэйф высовывается из-под подушки и широко улыбается:  
\- Знаешь что? Я выбираю электрический стул!

Донки все-таки дебютирует в Солт-Лейке. Она так ластится к девушке-мулатке в цыплячье-желтом спортивном костюме, что та не может устоять. Рэйф блистает обаянием не хуже кошки, только что не мурлычет. В конце концов, они отходят с дорожки, чтобы Саманта могла в полной мере насладиться тисканьем Донки, не мешая другим джоггерам. В десятке метров есть фонтан, около него даже присесть можно, если скамейки не очень холодные. Там, правда, немного темновато, но ведь Донки необязательно рассматривать – она и на ощупь хороша.  
Кошка играет свою роль, как опытная актриса (ну или подсадная утка). Она, правда, с испуганным мявом вскакивает, когда сверху вдруг плещет мокрым и горячим, но ей можно простить: все-таки первый раз.  
\- Наверное, купать кошку в фонтане в начале ноября не очень гуманно? – неуверенно предполагает Рэйф, разглядывая забрызганную темным и липким Донки и рассеянно облизывая окровавленную ладонь.  
Джесси поддерживает тело Саманты так, чтобы не запачкаться.  
\- Если ты смотрел Animal Cops[7], то знаешь, что бывает за такое купание.  
В итоге Донки транспортируют домой, завернув в куртку Рэйфа, а купаться в фонтане остается Саманта. Не складывать же костер в центре парка. Зима в центральной части Штатов обещает быть холодной: наверное, к утру Саманта покроется тонкой ледяной корочкой.  
Дома они купают Донки в тазике. Рэйф держит, Джесси моет. Кошка почти не сопротивляется, просто елозит когтями по пластмассовому дну и тихонько подвывает. Джесси при этом сразу приходит на ум та сцена в туалете, когда ему впервые выпало «полюбоваться» реакцией брата на НИХ. Этот эпизод не вызывает у него улыбки даже в мыслях. Они с Рэйфом сейчас очень близко, почти щека к щеке; Джесси осторожно косится на него, но Рэйф увлечен нашептыванием Донки всякой ласковой чепухи и ничего кругом себя не замечает. Следующие четверть часа они дружно ржут над мокрой ярко-рыжей, невообразимо тощей крысой, которую по какому-то недоразумению причислили к семейству кошачьих.  
\- Правильно говорят, что в этом городе самые стройные жители, - глубокомысленно замечает Рэйф.  
\- Точнее, самые стройные кошки!  
Донки оставляет по полу влажные потеки и то и дело принимается яростно вылизываться, негодующе поглядывая на обидчиков.  
\- Спорим, к утру она надует в твои ботинки, - оживляется Джесси.  
\- А почему это именно в мои?  
\- Ты ее держал.  
\- А ты ее мыл, - возвращает аргумент Рэйф.  
Будто бы в ответ, Донки ковыляет к миске с водой и, прижав уши, долго пьет. Джесси снова складывает пополам.  
\- Это…чтобы…чтобы… - силится выговорить он, - н-на двоих хватило!  
Смех смехом, но на ночь они, не сговариваясь, прячут обувь в тумбочку.  
Тогда Донки писает у Джесси под кроватью.  
Короче, при выселении Джесси доплачивает хозяйке за специфический запах, поселившийся в квартире. Сами они его не замечали: привыкли за несколько дней, но хозяйка тут же задергала носом, как нервный кролик, и пришлось раскошелиться.  
\- Надеюсь, в салоне она будет вести себя приличнее, - вздыхает Джесси, поворачивая ключ в зажигании.  
Рэйф устраивает кошку на коленях и таинственно улыбается.

8  
Шериф Кербер, пыхтя, обмахивается папкой: сентябрь нынче непростительно жаркий.  
\- Ну что там, Сид, пришел запрос?  
Помощник шерифа вертит в руках бумаги и пожимает плечами:  
\- Да ничего. И правда, братья. Джесси Тэрстоун, третье января тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертого года. Рэйф Тэрстоун пятое апреля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертого года…  
Шериф опускает папку:  
\- Как ты сказал?  
Сид послушно повторяет. Шериф Кербер откладывает папку и прячет в усах улыбку:  
\- Братья, да? Сид, ты два года в помощниках сидишь, а читать не научился?  
\- А что? – заполошно бормочет Сид, пробегая глазами только что прочитанные строчки. – Третье…пятое…тысяча девятьсот… Тут так и написано.  
\- Написано, - передразнивает шериф. – Значит, считать не научился. Подумай, это какие же братья с разницей в три месяца, а? В три!   
\- Оооо, - сконфуженно тянет Сид и краснеет от челки до воротника. – М-да. Сводные. Здесь дальше написано.  
\- Это тебе проверка на внимательность, - благодушно смеется Кербер и снова начинает терзать папку. – Хотя нам степень их родства без разницы.  
\- Место жительства Редвуд, Орегон, - читает Сид. - Проблем с законом не было никаких, даже штрафов за парковку… Родители…у Джесси уже лет двадцать, как эмигрировали в Европу, у Рэйфа…о боже.  
\- Что? – оживляется шериф.  
Сид морщится:  
\- Отец и мать страдали шизофренией.  
\- Не повезло парню с наследственностью, - ухмыляется шериф Кербер. – Как им вообще стукнуло в голову ребенка завести?  
\- Ну может, она у них тогда еще не проявилась, - защищает неизвестную чету Сид. – А вообще…они же психи, кто их знает.  
\- Ну и что с ними случилось?  
\- Умерли.  
\- От шизофрении? – удивляется шериф. – От этого умирают?  
\- Ну, я что-то про кровоизлияние в мозг читал, - признается помощник. – Не помню.  
\- То-то он мне таким отмороженным показался…  
\- Короче, воспитывала их тетка, - Сид старательно шелестит страницами. – Но недавно она тоже умерла. При пожаре… О, а ведь Цинтия Смайл тоже умерла при пожаре! А если этот Рэйф псих-пироман?  
\- Вот только маньяков мне и не хватало. Дай сюда, - шериф отбирает у помощника листы, пробегает глазами и светлеет лицом. – Нет, на тетку, даже если то было убийство, у него алиби. Он проходил лечение в клинике Блюстоун…  
\- В психушке? – догадывается Сид. – Я так и знал! Классное алиби, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Правда, потом, видимо, выписался…  
\- А по-моему, очень даже подходит, - упирается помощник. – Маньяк-шизофреник-пироман!  
\- Остынь, ковбой, ты явно посмотрел слишком много серий Criminal Minds[8] за один раз, - отечески смеется шериф. – Наверняка, несчастный случай. Я давно советовал мисс Смайл обратить внимание на проводку.  
\- Слишком много серий Criminal Minds… - обиженно бормочет Сид и прячет дела в ящик стола. - А что, классный сериал…  
Шериф Кербер вытирает пот клетчатым платком и откидывается на стул:  
\- Ладно, парень, лучше принеси мне чаю со льдом, а?

Мама умерла через неделю после того, как Рэйфу исполнилось четырнадцать. Четырнадцать – это вам не девять: Рэйф прекрасно понимал, что происходит с мамой, и что это «светлое холодное место» из детства на самом деле зовется «психиатрическая клиника Блюстоун». Он так к ней и не привык, хотя бывал здесь – иногда с тетей и Джессом, иногда только с братом – по меньшей мере раз в месяц. Правда, мама его узнавала все реже. А потом умерла.  
На кладбище было свежо и солнечно. Перед церемонией они с Джессом побродили немного среди ровных рядов каменных плит, считая годы жизни и присматриваясь к фотографиям, если были. В конце Рэйф бросил вниз горсточку земли и, когда все собрались уходить, спросил у тети Кейтлин:  
\- Теть, как ты думаешь, а мы с Джессом не заразились от мамы?  
Тетя всхлипнула в платок и дала ему легкий подзатыльник, потревожив приглаженные гелем волосы:  
\- Нет, конечно, глупый. Это не заразно.  
Честно говоря, в последний раз спускаясь по высоким ступеням клиники, Рэйф чувствовал облегчение. Не от смерти мамы, нет, конечно же. Просто не было нужды больше снова и снова возвращаться в это жутковатое место.  
Он тогда не мог знать, что вернется сюда через десять лет.

Это и правда замечательные каникулы. В Колорадо Джесси и Рэйф поспевают как раз к лыжному сезону. Они катаются на лыжах в Винтер Парке, хотя, больше на штанах, чем на лыжах, пускай даже на самой легкой трассе. Потом, мокрые насквозь, пьют горячий шоколад с пончиками, и Рэйф тайком отправляет в рюкзак сладкие крошки, потому что Донки действительно жрет все подряд, а сладости – с особенным удовольствием, наверное, потому, что они кошкам настрого запрещены.  
\- Малышка вся в нас, - Джесси тихо смеется в чашку. – Плюет на запреты.  
Они селятся в крохотном городке на Сауз Платт Ривер. Рэйф охотно помогает соседям сгребать ломкие от морозцев листья и гулять с собаками. Джесси от нечего делать устраивается подрабатывать в единственный в городке ресторанчик, хотя деньги в общем-то имеются. Птичке в своем гнездышке, как известно, гадить рекомендуется с оглядкой, поэтому они на выходные едут в более крупный город. Там Джесси проводит отличную ночь в компании развязной шатенки на втором этаже сомнительного клуба, пока Рэйф на первом этаже того же клуба поит ее подружку коктейлями и подбадривает на танцполе. Рано утром, еще затемно, они ведут девочек покурить и проветриться, и там же, в грязноватом проулке за клубом, убивают обеих. Джесси видит, что Рэйф недоволен отсутствием огня, и специально для него разводит над телами костер из ящиков, хотя влажные доски горят крайне неохотно, больше тлеют и дымят. Рэйф так самозабвенно лижет нож, что Джесси становится неловко и он отворачивается сначала пересчитать выуженные из сумочек деньги, потом - подкинуть в жиденькое пламя газет. По дороге к выезду из города мимо них проезжает, давясь сиреной, пожарная машина.  
\- Надеюсь, там клуб не сгорел, - хмыкает Рэйф, принимая знаки внимания соскучившейся Донки.  
\- А по мне пускай горит, - пожимает плечами Джесси. – Жуткая дыра. Мне интересно, они постельное белье раз в полгода меняют или реже?  
Рэйф ловит кошку, которая задумала перебраться на колени к водителю, и, прижимая ее к груди, старательно отодвигается к дверце:  
\- Не подходи к нему, Ди, он, наверняка, там подхватил какое-нибудь непотребство.  
\- Я его там творил, - уточняет Джесси, - но уж точно не подхватывал.  
В маньячной черно-красной коллекции Рэйфа портретов прибавляется.  
\- А эти даже больше похожи, - замечает Джесси. – Еще пару заходов, и тебе можно идти в парк деньги зарабатывать. Цветовая гамма, правда, подкачала, ну да спишем на нестандартный взгляд.   
Они едут в Денверский Музей естественной истории, чтобы посмотреть на один из самых известных астрофиллитов. Астрофиллит оказывается здоровенным булыжником со сверкающей звездообразной фигней на боку. Спрашивая что-то у экскурсовода, Рэйф путает астеризм с метеоризмом, и кое-кому из группы, включая Джесси, приходится попить водички, чтобы не сорвать экскурсию окончательно.  
Джесси, как только они поселились, первым делом проверил, чтобы не текли краны. Но Рэйф теперь сам, когда думает, что Джесси не видит, немножко приоткрывает воду и долго-долго стоит над раковиной, наклоняя голову то вправо, то влево. Явно, что он слышит своих загадочных ИХ. Только теперь он не боится, теперь он слушает. На его аппетите эти односторонние беседы не отражаются. Иногда он сидит и смотрит в пространство – значит, общается со своими приятелями из старого кино. Он ничего не рассказывает, но у Джесси создается впечатление, что Рэйф теперь выслушивает обе стороны, и каждая рассказывает ему что-то свое.  
\- Что они тебе говорят, Ралфи? – спрашивает Джесси.  
Рэйф смотрит на него стеклянными глазами и с головой углубляется в вычесывание Донки.   
Донки сильно линяет в это время: должно быть нервничает из-за постоянных поездок в автомобиле и смены обстановки. Рэйф чешет ее по пять раз на дню и без возражений снова и снова лазит по салону Акцента с влажной щеткой.  
\- Она скоро привыкнет, - убеждает он Джесси.  
Все-таки Донки больше его кошка.

Рождество застает их в Небраске. Они устраиваются подрабатывать в рождественскую лавочку «Звон бубенцов». Ее фактический хозяин, Старик Грегори, двум молодым помощникам рад безмерно: сам он, создается ощущение, постарше Санты, и поддерживать ежегодную традицию ему с каждым годом все труднее. Через пару дней лавочка переходит в полное распоряжение Джесси и Рэйфа, а Старик сидит себе дома перед камином и потягивает пунш.  
Рэйф с любопытством смотрит, как Джесси кладет деньги в кассу и прячет в пакет две длинные белые бороды и два красных колпака.  
\- Это зачем?  
\- Любопытство кошку сгубило, - парирует Джесси, но все-таки признается: - Готовлю нам подарок. Поверь, Ралфи, у нас будет по-настоящему веселое Рождество.   
Рэйф теряется в догадках, а Джесси, облокотившись на прилавок, чуть ли не час болтает с постоянной покупательницей, Клэр. Рэйфу скучно их слушать, и он уходит сортировать елочные украшения.  
Клэр приходит чуть ли не по два раза в день, и глаза Джесси блестят с каждым разом немножко сильнее. Он берет еще три колпака.  
\- Может, уже съездишь к ней в гости? – спрашивает Рэйф с явным подтекстом.  
\- Обязательно, - отзывается Джесси. – Сегодня Рождество, вот вместе и поедем. Оставь Донки побольше еды, мы вряд ли вернемся до утра.  
Часов в семь они садятся в Акцент, и Джесси ведет автомобиль прямо в лес.  
\- Она там живет? – удивляется Рэйф.  
Джесси загадочно отмалчивается. Минут через двадцать он паркует машину под деревом, и дальше они идут пешком по расчищенной тропинке. Крутой подъем – и открывается вид на милый двухэтажный домик, украшенный серпантином и гирляндами.  
\- Напяливай, - Джесси достает из рюкзака бороды и два колпака. – Если планы не изменились, там внутри три подружки. Парочка Санта Клаусов им не повредит, - и он прячет за пазуху ножик. – Ну что, вроде как с Рождеством, братишка?  
Рэйф зачарованно смотрит на домик, потом на брата. На него накатывает щенячий восторг.  
\- Ох, Джесс, я тебя…  
\- Я знаю, - Джесси выворачивается из его рук. – Только не надо лезть с обнимашками, когда у меня эта штуковина под курткой.   
Джесси толкает украшенную веночком дверь, та легко подается. Они входят в холл, освещенный свечами, и сразу слышат веселую болтовню в гостиной.  
\- Есть кто дома? – вопит Джесси.  
Болтовня мигом обрывается.  
\- Это не воры, это мы! – громко предупреждает Джесси. – Клэр, немедленно спрячь пулемет!  
Взрыв смеха (туда явственно примешивается облегчение) показывает, что их узнали. «Это мой приятель, я рассказывала», - говорит кому-то еще невидимая Клэр и, наконец, показывается на глаза.  
\- Ууух, - выдыхает Джесси, перебрасывая длиннющую бороду через плечо. – Неужели я взорвался на петарде и попал в рай?  
У Рэйфа дергается щека, но под бородой не видно.  
Черное короткое платье Клэр обтягивает ее и поблескивает, как змеиная шкурка. Тем эффектнее на его фоне смотрятся вьющиеся золотистые волосы и прозрачная кожа.  
\- Знаешь, - севшим голосом говорит Джесси. – Если твои подруги хоть вполовину такие же красивые, я в гостиную не пойду. Я еще слишком молод для инфаркта.  
Клэр смеется.  
\- Три девушки, а дверь не заперта, - укоряет Джесси. – Вас же украдут.  
Если она сейчас ответит, что на огонек уже заскочил какой-нибудь Майк или Тэд, поэтому нестрашно, придется раскланяться. Но Клэр только шутит на тему «кого бояться, если здесь нет никого».  
Любопытство губит кошек, легкомысленность – женский пол.  
\- Где у вас можно помыть руки? – деловито спрашивает Джесси.  
Клэр оставляет их в ванной, и Джесси, развернувшись к Рэйфу, облокачивается на раковину:  
\- Честно, у меня план был немножко другой. И как втиснуть в него хоть десять минут с Клэр я не знаю.   
Рэйф приподнимает брови.  
\- Нет, правда, я же не думал, что под пальто, шапкой и гигантским шарфом такая красотень прячется.  
\- Разве это проблема? – Рэйф отпихивает его и тянется мыть руки. – Вот убьем этих двоих, хватай Клэр – и вперед.  
\- Да уж, пара литров кровищи ее подружек прибавит ей пылу как никогда, - ехидно говорит Джесси. – Может, ты еще не заметил, но я вообще-то не насильник.  
\- Ну… - Рэйф ковыряет лавандовое мыло. – Если заманишь ее в спальню до полуночи, я могу поразвлекать тех двоих.  
\- Спасибо, ты настоящий друг.  
\- Мальчики, вы там не утонули? – кричит Клэр с первого этажа.  
\- Нет! – кричит в ответ Джесси. – Мой брат – чемпион Европы по дайвингу!  
Они снова проходят через холл, и Рэйф, поймав взгляд Джесси, тихонько запирает дверь.  
В гостиной внимание мгновенно привлекают три вещи: камин, елка и праздничный стол. Настолько огромных каминов Джесси еще ни разу не видел: через такой при необходимости и реальный Санта пролез бы. Елка трещит под тяжестью мишуры и разномастных шариков и не падает, наверное, только потому, что снизу подперта разноцветными свертками и коробками. Ну а стол…за ним сидят Клэр (подскакивают дыхание и пульс) и ее подружки. Девочки, действительно, ничего, но до Клэр им далеко – и слава богу, а то Джесси бы скончался от гипервентиляции. На столе будто по волшебству появляются две лишние тарелки. Под аккомпанемент хихиканья Рэйф одевает на девушек оставшиеся колпаки.  
Часов до десяти они пьют вино, едят и смеются. В камине гудит пламя. Они смотрят телевизор, играют в фанты. Бороды давно и прочно валяются под столом. Первым фантом Джесси довольно ловко жонглирует елочными шариками, вторым – выстраивает шаткую башенку из тарелок и бокалов, третьим – начинает изображать стриптиз со шваброй вместо шеста. Девочки смеются, но видно, что их эта нехитрая импровизация заводит, и еще как. Джесси их реакция тоже заводит. И только Рэйф безо всяких задних мыслей рушится под стол от хохота.  
Наконец, Джесси оставляет в покое многострадальную швабру, подсаживается к Клэр и шепчет, ловя губами золотые прядки:  
\- Я вот все думал, что мы ввалились без подарка…  
Клэр понимает, к чему он ведет, почти мгновенно.  
\- Брат, развлекай дам, - командует Джесси. – Дамы, пожалейте моего брата. Вас двое, а он один.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице и ныряют в темную спальню, так и не удосужившись добраться до выключателя. Платье Клэр хорошо не только длиной (точнее, ее отсутствием) и блеском – оно вдобавок легко снимается. А еще под ним ничего нет…  
На втором заходе сквозь собственное дыхание Джесси едва слышит визг, доносящийся из гостиной.  
\- Ммм…что это? – беспокойно бормочет Клэр ему в плечо.  
Вот как же не вовремя!  
\- Тс-тс-тс, - с досадой шепчет Джесси. – Брат…шутник. Мышку…подсунул.  
Ничего умнее в затуманенные удовольствием мозги не приходит. У Клэр, к счастью, та же ситуация, так что они продолжают без помех.  
Жарко. На светящемся циферблате двенадцатый час.  
\- Надо идти, - вздыхает Джесси. – Если мы просидим здесь Рождество, они нас не простят.  
\- Да, - шепот Клэр щекочет ему ребра. – Это лучшее Рождество в моей жизни.  
Это сентиментально и банально, но все равно очень приятно.  
\- Приму как комплимент, - Джесси еще раз целует ее и первым встает с постели.  
Когда они, приведя себя в порядок, спускаются в гостиную, у Джесси первая мысль: ну подумаешь, облилась девочка вином, чего такие траурные лица.   
За столом в рядок сидят трое. У Рэйфа мрачная физиономия, у подружки-брюнетки – зареванная и застывшая, у подружки-брюнетки номер два, немного откинувшейся на высокую спинку стула – просто застывшая. Осознание приходит только тогда, когда Клэр начинает истерично вопить. Джесси хочется ее обнять и прижать, успокаивая, к себе, но он уже все понял, а потому зажимает ей рот. Она тут же кусает его за ладонь, и Джесси, ругнувшись, толкает ее к столу через полкомнаты:  
\- Сядь, сволочь! Ну!  
Она, всхлипывая, кое-как карабкается в кресло. Рэйф смотрит виновато и убирает ладонь с разделочного ножа.   
\- Клэр… - хныкает подружка-брюнетка номер один (вторая хныкать не может, еще бы, с перерезанным-то горлом, вот тебе и вино).  
\- Заткнись! – рявкает Джесси и переводит взгляд на брата. – Это еще что за самодеятельность?  
\- Прости, - Рэйф косится на гудящий камин. – ОНИ пришли…говорили всякие мерзости… Я не хотел слушать… Я должен был их прогнать.  
Его голос срывается на тонкое поскуливание, но сейчас Джесси это не слишком трогает.  
\- Хватит, - жестко обрывает он. – Мало мне одной скулящей сучки.  
Рэйф давится и уточняет:  
\- То есть, я – скулящая сучка?  
Заминку прерывает подружка-брюнетка: она вскакивает со стула и, бестолково визжа, рвется к двери. Джесси дергается, но девушка, не пробежав и пяти шагов, вдруг застывает.  
\- Назад! – прикрикивает Джесси и только сейчас замечает, что у брюнетки в спине, чуть пониже затылка, торчит тонкий нож для фруктов.  
Рэйф снова опускается на стул и отвешивает громкую пощечину взвизгнувшей Клэр.  
\- Беру свои слова обратно, - ошарашенно говорит Джесси. – Ты где этому научился?  
Девушка поворачивается и делает шаткий шажок обратно к столу.  
\- Ни-ифига себе, - Джесси аж икает. – Чего это она?  
\- Шок? – предполагает не менее остолбеневший Рэйф.  
Девушка делает еще один шажок, и Джесси, скрывая почти суеверный страх, начинает острить:  
\- Топор в спине, смеяться больно, да? Только ты в кресло не садись, там спинка высокая, мешать будет…  
Но на третьем шаге брюнетка падает лицом вниз, и Джесси вздыхает с облегчением.  
\- Наконец-то, - он обходит стол и садится рядом с задушено всхлипывающей Клэр. – А то честно говоря, у меня с соседкой-Франкенштейном живо бы аппетит пропал.  
Стрелка на позолоченных каминных часах медленно приближается к двенадцати. Джесси подкидывает в камин полешки, Рэйф открывает шампанское. Потом они снова за столом впятером: брюнетка номер один, Рэйф, Клэр, Джесси, брюнетка номер два (в кресле, уже без ножа). Перед каждым по бокалу шампанского, на головах у всех красные колпаки Санты. Джесси двигает к Клэр кисть винограда:  
\- Хочешь, загадай желание? Если я не ошибаюсь, надо записать его на бумажке и вместе с чем-нибудь съесть.  
Клэр мычит и трясет головой.  
\- Не любишь виноград? – Джесси перегибается через нее к Рэйфу. – Эй, может, она будет есть что-нибудь другое? Свои пальчики, например… Передай-ка ножик.  
Рэйф смеется: он знает, что Джесси не садист…ну, не настолько садист, по крайней мере. Но Клэр-то не знает, и ей совсем не до смеха. Джесси чмокает ее в мертвенно бледную щеку:  
\- Расслабься, я пошутил. Братишка, который час?  
\- Без трех минут Рождество.  
\- Это не только лучшее Рождество в твоей жизни, - Джесси разворачивает к себе Клэр вместе со стулом и целует ее в соленые от слез губы. – Оно еще и последнее.   
Через плечо девушки он кивает Рэйфу и отшатывается в сторону, прежде чем из-под лезвия широкой полосой брызгает кровь.  
\- Ну вот и все, - Джесси поднимает бокал. – Веселого Рождества, Ралфи.  
Джесси и Рэйф пьют шампанское, гоголь-моголь и жгут бенгальские огни.  
\- У меня давно не было такого веселого Рождества, - Рэйф сияет взглядом и улыбкой. – Спасибо, Джесс! Блин, а мне даже подарить тебе нечего…  
\- Не делай глупостей, это будет самым лучшим подарком, - серьезнеет Джесси, но тут же отвлекается. – Э, кстати. Ты где научился ножи метать?  
\- Это не я, - Рэйф поджимает губы. – Это Чаплин.  
\- Ух ты. Не знал, что Чарли Чаплин умеет метать ножи…  
\- Заткнись, а?  
Ближе к рассвету Джесси клонит в сон. Он ищет глазами Рэйфа, щурится сквозь ресницы и дремотную дымку и морщит нос: Рэйф опять за свое.   
\- Ралфи, вампирюга, твою бабушку… Не перестарайся, тебя же стошнит.   
Если Рэйф что-то и отвечает, то его не слышно.  
Потом они старательно уничтожают следы своего участия в празднике.  
\- Ладно, - хмурится Джесси. – Надеюсь, огонь нам подсобит.  
Утро наступает серенькое и облачное.  
\- Отлично, - от света и выпитого шампанского Джесси немного покачивает. – Сегодня днем обещают сильный снегопад, так что следов не останется.  
Он возвращается в дом, а когда снова выходит, начинает едко тянуть дымком.  
\- Короткое замыкание, - объясняет Джесси. – Елка так уже пылает вовсю. А еще занавески и скатерть. Вот досада.  
\- Я только не понимаю, как ты в таком состоянии собираешься вести машину, - укоризненно замечает Рэйф.  
\- Одной левой! А если серьезно, кое-кому давно пора тоже научиться водить.  
Рэйф пропускает намек мимо ушей и язвительно просит брата не обращать внимания на зеленых чертиков, если они вдруг начнут выскакивать на дорогу.  
«Кто бы говорил», - думает Джесси.  
Прогноз погоды немного ошибся: крупные хлопья начинают сыпаться, едва Джесси и Рэйф выходят к машине. Когда они подъезжают к отелю, на улице уже бушует настоящая вьюга.  
\- Празднуй Клэр чуть подальше, и мы бы не доехали, - комментирует Джесси.  
В номере он падает на кровать и моментально засыпает. Рэйф тоже ложится, позволяя Донки карабкаться ему на грудь, и почесывает дрожащее от урчания горлышко.  
\- Говорят, в Небраске уровень преступности почти нулевой.  
Кошка издает тонкий звук.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Рэйф. – По-моему, мы знатно подпортили им статистику.  
Из-за снегопадов приходится задержаться в городе на лишние три дня, зато перед отъездом они в свое удовольствие играют в снежки.

Миссури. Тополя, березки, готика и полное отсутствие заборов вокруг частной собственности.   
Они едут к плато Озарк и долго любуются великолепным видом.  
Джесси с гордостью замечает, что Рэйфа теперь можно даже назвать симпатичным: резкие малоподвижные черты лица, художественный беспорядок на голове, светло-голубые глаза с диковатым блеском. Для тех, кто не знает, что это за блеск – парень-мечта, эдакий нордический красавчик. Тем разительней контраст, когда «нордический красавчик» вдруг начинает улыбаться как ангел. Ирония в том, что счастливицы, нарвавшиеся на такое зрелище, долго не живут.  
\- Постой-ка, - Рэйф отрывается от разглядывания разноцветных пластов. – Миссури… Здесь жила Холли. Слушай, где ее похоронили?  
Для Джесси это тоже открытие. Он не был на похоронах, но почему-то вбил в голову, что подружку Рэйфа похоронили там же, в Редвуде. А правда, почему ее не могли увезти в родной штат?  
\- Не знаю, - озадаченно хмыкает Джесси.  
\- Поехали, - Рэйф отворачивается. – У меня есть адрес.  
Они поднимаются на крыльцо дома, смахивающего на миниатюрный замок из сказок про рыцарей и фей. Отец Холли на работе, дверь открывает мать. Она сразу узнает Рэйфа, хотя видела его в основном на фотографиях. Они обмениваются сильно запоздалыми соболезнованиями. В светлой столовой Рэйф и Джесси получают по чашке кофе, куску кекса и информацию о том, где искать могилу Холли.  
С цветами в это время года сложно, и Рэйф собирает пучок каких-то колосков, торчащих из-под снега, буквально у ворот кладбища. Джесси находит неподалеку ярко-красные ягоды. Получившийся букетик выглядит почти нарядно. Несмотря на указания, они бродят между могилами никак не меньше получаса.   
\- Вот оно, - Джесси наклоняется и стряхивает налипший на плиту снег.  
Рэйф кладет у ее подножия свой букетик, выпрямляется, и Джесси с удивлением видит, что его лицо совершенно равнодушное. Как-то не вяжется с великой любовью.  
\- Эээ…ты не скучаешь? – осторожно интересуется он.  
\- Ну… - Рэйф закладывает руки за голову и потягивается. – Я просто верю, что мы еще встретимся.  
\- Загробный мир или переселение душ? – деловито спрашивает Джесси.  
\- Фиг его знает, - Рэйф ежится. – Пойдем, а то я что-то замерз.  
Джесси бредет за ним в полном недоумении: как-то не так он себе этот визит представлял. Явно, никакого целительного эффекта от этого не дождешься.   
Уже около Акцента Рэйф хлопает себя по карманам и, чертыхнувшись, заявляет:  
\- Я потерял блокнот.   
\- Забей.  
\- Нет уж, там мои наброски, - Рэйф досадливо оглядывается. – Наверное, выпал, когда я наклонялся. Подожди, я за ним сбегаю.  
\- Я с тобой, - вскидывается Джесси.  
\- Да брось, не заблужусь.  
\- Мне надо тебя видеть.  
\- Купи бинокль, - отмахивается Рэйф. – Я на пять минут.  
Когда он исчезает под прикрытием высокого вечнозеленого кустарника, Джесси поправляет перекрученные часы и начинает следить за секундной стрелкой. Его терпение иссякает на четырех с половиной минутах. Джесси сам понимает, что непоследователен: его постоянно бросает от уверенности, что Рэйф вполне способен проводить время самостоятельно, к твердой убежденности, что с него нельзя спускать глаз ни на минуту. И ничего с этим не поделаешь.   
Мокрый снег громко скрипит под ботинками, но Рэйф не обращает внимания.  
\- Подожди еще чуть-чуть, - убедительно говорит он могильной плите. – Я совсем скоро с ними разберусь.  
Холодный ветер проносится над парой голых березок, свистит в ветвях. Рэйф сразу же оборачивается на звук.  
\- А вы меня ДОСТАЛИ! – рычит он. – Я вас не боюсь, поняли? Ничего вы не получите! Оставьте нас в покое!  
Он неловко сгребает снежок и запускает в ветви. Снежок разлетается на твердые липкие комья.   
\- Ха-ха, - злобно передразнивает Рэйф. – Еще посмотрим, кто будет смеяться! – И, опустившись на колени, снова воркует плите: - Я тоже по тебе скучаю, солнце. Ничего, мы еще над этим посмеемся.  
Он поправляет букетик, встает, отряхивая джинсы, и, повернувшись, натыкается на Джесси.  
\- О, - Джесси прочищает горло. – Гхм… Нашел блокнот?  
\- Какой еще блокнот? – ворчит Рэйф. – Джесс, извини, но ты, по-моему, лезешь не в свое дело.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда! – бесится Рэйф. – Может у меня быть личная жизнь?  
\- На кладбище? – поднимает брови Джесси.  
Рэйф озирается так, будто только сейчас сообразил, где находится. Натужно смеется.  
\- Ой, прости, старик. Я, кажется, немножко выпал из реальности.  
\- Да ничего, - Джесси со вздохом хлопает его по плечу. – Пошли, а то холодно.   
Снег липнет к подошвам. Кажется, именно из такого в детстве было очень удобно лепить крепости и снеговиков.  
\- Пообещай, что не сотворишь чего-нибудь идиотского, - требует Джесси.  
\- Обещаю, - без интереса кивает Рэйф, не полюбопытствовав даже, что он имеет в виду.  
Через пару дней они еще раз едут на Озарк. На обратном пути подбирают голосующую дамочку и, хоть настроения особого не чувствуется, по-быстрому приканчивают ее за ближайшим поворотом, чуть ли не на обочине, просто потому, что представилась возможность. Донки, поднявшись на задние лапки, с любопытством наблюдает за происходящим из автомобиля. Кстати, она уже почти не линяет.  
\- У нас не найдется пары ненужных пуговиц? – спрашивает Рэйф одним скучным вечером.  
Находится только одна, но Рэйф доволен: «Сойдет». Заинтригованный Джесси заглядывает ему через плечо и сводит брови:  
\- Господи, это еще что?  
\- Кусок Донки, - шутит Рэйф. – Бывший. Помнишь, я ей колтуны состригал? Она тогда была на валенок похожа.  
\- Я-то помню, и меня даже не очень удивляет, что ты этот кусок с собой всю зиму таскал, - усмехается Джесси. - Зачем тебе кусок, если у тебя целая кошка есть, фетишист хренов? Что ты с ним делать собираешься?  
\- Увидишь, - и Рэйф тянется к жестяной коробке из-под печенья, которая обычно с истинно мужским презрением именуется «уголок рукодельницы».  
Через час результат рэйфовой трудотерапии лежит на тумбочке. Из-под его рук вышел рыжий мохнатый скат самой зомбовидной наружности: единственный глаз болтается на белой нитке; рот изображен толстыми вертикальными стежками и потому выглядит зашитым; в спине в рядок торчат шесть больших булавок, и на первой из них болтается маленький колокольчик.  
\- Круто, Ралфи, - Джесси, выйдя из душа, поднимает «ската» двумя пальцами. – Лучше бы ты мне на трусах подсолнухи вышил. Крестиком.   
Он спасается от разъяренного брата в ванной и спрашивает из-за двери:  
\- Ну и как его зовут?  
\- Мерседес, - объявляет Рэйф. – И это она. 

Канзас. Джесси чертыхается за рулем, Рэйф на заднем сиденье безуспешно пытается заткнуть голодную Донки.  
\- Через тернии к звездам![9] – бодро объявляет Джесси, хотя они едут не через тернии, а через ветки, сброшенные на дорогу недавней бурей.  
На переполненной заправке Джесси собирается в магазин, а Рэйф остается в машине с Донки.  
\- Берегись урагана, Дороти! – напутствует его Джесси. – Если что, постарайся приземлиться на все четыре колеса.  
Чертов магазинчик набит, как бочка с селедкой. И такое ощущение, что каждый… КАЖДЫЙ, мать его, считает своим долгом обсудить с продавцом последние новости. Но приходится ждать: неизвестно, когда еще удастся разжиться съестным. И если Джесси с Рэйфом еще могут потерпеть, то Донки истошно вопит уже километров шестьдесят, потому что последняя банка с кормом закончилась еще прошлым вечером.  
Наконец, Джесси, нагрузившись пакетом, возвращается к Акценту.  
\- Кто тут голодный? – весело объявляет он.  
В автомобиле пусто.

9  
Рэйфа нет в туалете, нет в магазине. Потом Джесси догадывается проверить вещи, и выясняется, что вместе с Рэйфом пропали его рюкзак, Донки, страхолюдная Мерседес (она обычно к ужасу встречных водителей и прохожих болтается перед лобовым стеклом и мелодично позванивает), а еще немного денег. Да, неудобно таскать с собой такое количество наличных, но в случае чего счет могут и заблокировать, а с живыми деньгами такое не пройдет. Рэйф еще шутил, что они ездят, как в кино, с чемоданом баксов. Зато мобильник остался. Так вот, денег пропало действительно немного: если экономить, хватит максимум на неделю. И что он потом делать собирается? А главное, что он вообще собирается делать?  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - бормочет Джесси. – Ралфи, ты же совсем вменяемым казался…  
Джесси приказывает себе не метаться и внимательно следит за новостями по радио. И буквально на следующий день объявляют об убийстве женщины в соседнем штате. Этим убийством Рэйф открывает свою «кровавую неделю». 

\- Я тобой горжусь!  
Рэйф шел очень быстро, и коротышка Чаплин едва поспевал за ним. Донки торчала из рюкзака и помекивала в такт пружинистым шагам. Не укачало бы ее.  
\- Давно пора, - поддакнула Мерилин, семеня по другую сторону от Рэйфа.  
\- Я думал, мы поссорились, - пробормотал Рэйф.  
\- А мы думали, ты дебил, - парировал Чаплин. – Но мы ошиблись.  
Автомобилей полно, и Рэйф быстро нашел попутку к Иллинойсу. Чаплин плюхнулся рядом с водителем, Мерилин томно устроилась на заднем сиденье, закинув ноги чуть ли не на плечо Рэйфу.   
\- Какой у нас план?  
\- Семь дней, четырнадцать человек, - отрапортовал Чаплин. – Рецепт тот же: кровь, чувства, огонь желательно. И тогда все аргиопы – фрррр! И можешь улетать.  
\- Чччувства, - презрительно прошипел Рэйф. – А если мужчина попадется? Или ребенок? С таким производственным планом у меня нет времени на отбор.  
\- Ты озабоченный, - хихикнула Мерилин. – Никто и не говорит про секс. Любые сильные эмоции подойдут.  
\- Вот потому так и важен индивидуальный подход, - важно добавил Чаплин. – Ты бы мог устроить небольшой теракт: бац – и всех сразу. Но с эмоциями выйдут проблемы.  
\- Ладно, понял. Неделя, четырнадцать человек, не попасться копам и Джессу…  
Рэйф попросил водителя остановиться около ближайшего магазинчика и купил пару узких острых ножей.

Джесси отслеживает Рэйфа по новостям. Неизвестный убийца безо всякой системы мечется по маленьким городкам штата. Между жертвами никакой связи, единственная сходная черта – во всех случаях фигурирует перерезанное горло. Кто-то из журналистов не растерялся и уже на третий день окрестил неизвестного «Суини Тодд»[10]. Иногда еще в помещении находят пепел.  
Понедельник. Две жертвы – обе женщины.  
Вторник. Две жертвы – парень и девушка.  
Среда. Две жертвы – оба парни.  
Четверг. Две жертвы – женщина и девочка.  
Пятница. Две жертвы – мужчина и женщина.  
Суббота. Две жертвы – девушка и мальчик.  
При осмотре трупов мужчин обнаружены следы пыток, при осмотре трупа одной из женщин – следы сексуального контакта. У детей и остальных – ничего.  
В воскресенье ни одного убийства. На следующей неделе – тоже. Больше про «Суини Тодда из Иллинойса» никто никогда не слышал. 

\- Еще двое завтра и все, - Рэйф отмыл ножи и спрятал их в подкладку рюкзака. – Порядок.  
\- Порядок? – насмешливо переспросил Чаплин, потрепав дремлющую на подлокотнике Донки за ушком. – Рэйф, ты вообще дальше своего носа видишь?  
\- То есть? – Рэйф поднял глаза, наткнулся взглядом на кошку и оторопел.  
Микросхемы. Разноцветные провода. Микрофоны. Видео- и фотокамеры. Сквозь всю эту подслушивающе-подглядывающую дребедень мокрыми неопрятными пучками торчит ярко-рыжая шерсть.  
\- Они следили за тобой с самого Солт-Лейка, а ты, дурачок, и не заметил, - с жалостью подхватила Мерилин.  
\- Но почему…почему вы мне не сказали! – взвизгнул Рэйф.  
\- Ждали, пока ты собственными мозгами доскрипишь.  
Рэйф с недоверием смотрел на кошку. Как он мог не разглядеть это чудовище? Как мог таскать его с собой, гладить, вычесывать? Как он мог его…его любить?   
Рэйф так расстроился, что бросился на монстра с голыми руками. Этот монстр теплый, мягкий и податливый. Он сделан с пугающей достоверностью, он вырывается, кричит, в кровь раздирает руки. Но Рэйф не отступился: он рвал провода и мерзкую шерсть, под пальцами трещали микрофоны и микросхемы. Под конец Рэйф оторвал чудовищу голову. А потом вдруг все мышцы натянулись, взорвались, и он провалился в темноту.

Джесси врывается в комнату мотеля и быстро оглядывается. По комнате мотаются клоки рыжей шерсти, а Рэйф обнаруживается между креслом и тумбочкой. Он весь трясется и, судя по характерным движениям, кого-то потрошит. Джесси быстро подбирается поближе и тыкает ему в шею электрошокер.

Маленькому Рэйфу пять. Он сидит на своей кроватке и баюкает перебинтованную руку – ее все еще немножко жжет. К ним в гости пришла мама Джесса (у Джесса трудная фамилия). Того самого Джесса, у которого темные, как Кока-Кола, глаза и волосы ниже шеи, как у девчонки. Мама Джесса быстро-быстро говорит по телефону. Рэйф все слышит, но почти не понимает.   
Она разбудила его чашкой кипятка, Кэт! Кипятка! Пятилетнего ребенка! Надо обратиться в соцслужбу! Кто знает, что она еще с ним творила? Его надо забрать, Кэт! Она же помешанная!   
Рэйф баюкает руку. Он любит маму, хотя она немножко странная. Папа тоже был немножко странный, но это было давно, и Рэйф его почти не помнит. Папа называл его длинными непонятными словами, сажал посреди огоньков и зачем-то лил сверху холодную воду. Рэйфу нравились огоньки, а вот вода не очень, но он думал, что это игра такая. Вроде пряток. Там прячутся, а здесь сидят в огоньках и обливаются водой. Потом папа куда-то делся.  
Рэйф с мамой и папой Джесса долго ходит по всяким гостям, ну и к ним в гости часто приходят какие-то тетеньки. А потом Рэйфу говорят, что теперь он будет жить с мамой, папой и тетей мальчика Джесси. Ну, того Джесса, у которого трудная фамилия. «Теперь Джесси – твой братик», говорят ему. Плохо, когда трудная фамилия. Вот у Рэйфа фамилия короткая, ее легко запомнить и выговорить. Фамилия Рэйфа… Какая же у него фамилия? 

\- Какая у меня фамилия? – хрипло спрашивает Рэйф и понимает, что ему уже не пять лет и что он не дома и даже не у тети Кейтлин.   
\- Причем здесь твоя фамилия? – отзывается усталый голос Джесси. – Хреново выглядишь. Ты за эту неделю вообще ел что-нибудь?  
Рэйф ел. Именно «что-нибудь». Просто график действительно вышел плотным: найти, втереться в доверие, проверить, чтобы никто не видел… И так два раза в день. Плюс переезды.  
Джесси шумно дышит, и у Рэйфа подмораживает даже пальцы на ногах. Ох, сейчас кому-то влетит… Он дергается и понимает, что руки что-то держит над головой. Неудобно изогнувшись, Рэйф видит, что запястья обмотаны эластичными бинтами, а поверх – наручники. И всем этим добром – к спинке кровати.   
\- Ты откуда их взял? – хрипит Рэйф.  
\- В секс-шопе, - язвительно отзывается Джесси. – Какая разница?   
\- Слушай, отвяжи меня, - торопливо просит Рэйф. – Два человека осталось.  
\- Ага, - Джесси пересаживается на краешек кровати. – Вот с этого момента поподробнее.  
Рэйф вздыхает и, стараясь дышать ровно, выкладывает всю историю про четырнадцать человек и неделю.  
\- Ты пытал мужчин и изнасиловал одну из женщин, - тоном следователя продолжает Джесси. – Зачем?  
\- Во-первых, Сариту…ну, ту латинос…я ее не насиловал. Все по обоюдному согласию, - обижается Рэйф. – Знаешь, сколько у меня никого не было?  
\- Да уж догадываюсь. Что ж, поздравляю с первым за кучу времени расслабоном, но все-таки…  
\- Со вторым, - с каменным лицом поправляет Рэйф.  
\- Чего?  
\- Со вторым, - все с тем же лицом повторяет Рэйф. – Первый был с Мерилин.  
Джесси хочется ржать на весь мотель, стоит ему представить, как сие действо выглядело со стороны, если учесть, что Мерилин на самом деле не существует. Но он понимает, что это подбирается истерика, и берет себя в руки.  
\- Ладно, неважно, - Джесси глубоко вздыхает. – Так что там с мужчинами?  
\- Я уже говорил, мне нужны были эмоции, - объясняет Рэйф. – Женщины и дети сильно боятся, этого достаточно. А мужчины боятся…недостаточно. Приходится эти эмоции… вызывать.  
Джесси хочется выть. У Рэйфа очень логичные объяснения своим безумствам. Наверное, так бывает у всех маньяков.  
\- Отпусти, - просит Рэйф. – Один день. А потом я уйду и больше не побеспокою ни тебя, ни копов.  
\- Куда это ты собрался? – недоумевает Джесси.  
\- Туда, - Рэйф указывает подбородком сквозь обшарпанный потолок. – Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Помнишь, я в самом начале рассказывал, что давно уже не жилец? Я просто вернусь обратно в рай, к Холли.  
\- Думаешь, после всего того, что ты…и что мы с тобой натворили, тебя туда возьмут? – Джесси улыбается одними губами.  
\- Возьмут, - уверенно кивает Рэйф. – Мы с Мерилин и Чаплином договорились. Я убиваю аргиопов, потом…ну не знаю, режу вены, например, и все.  
\- И все, - эхом отзывается Джесси. – А теперь послушай меня. Я тебя, собственно, затем и привязал, что тебе врядли понравится, что я тебе скажу.  
\- Давай, - Рэйф ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее. – Срази меня наповал.  
Джесси наклоняется к его лицу так близко, что Рэйф, зажмурившись, отворачивается, и тихо, медленно и отчетливо говорит:  
\- Нет никаких Мерилин и Чаплина, нет аргиопов и мигаломорф, нет голосов и нет рая. Холли мертва, все твои загробные путешествия – предсмертные выкрутасы сознания. Голоса – слуховые галлюцинации, персонажи старого кино – зрительные. У твоих родителей была шизофрения, у обоих, у тебя то же самое, - Джесси сглатывает. – Ты просто псих, Ралфи. И этим все объясняется.  
Рэйф бы перебил его после первой же фразы, но для этого нужно повернуть голову, и тогда они с Джесси просто стукнутся носами. Все-таки Рэйф поворачивается, открывает глаза и яростно выдыхает Джесси в лицо:  
\- Я тебе не верю!  
\- Ну как знаешь, - Джесси выпрямляется и отходит. – Надеюсь, специалисты тебя убедят в обратном.  
\- К-какие еще специалисты? – мигом сдает Рэйф. – Джесс… Что ты наделал? Я не хочу! Ты же обещал!  
\- Ты тоже обещал, Ралфи! – Джесси тоже повышает голос. – И что? Двенадцать человек за шесть дней?! Это ты так обещания держишь?!  
Рэйф глотает ставший вдруг густым воздух. Джесси улыбается сквозь подступившие слезы:  
\- Короче, оба мы хороши. Не расстраивайся так, Ралфи. Тебе же будет лучше.  
Рэйф все еще не может выдавить не слова.  
\- Я лишнего не говорил, - продолжает Джесси. – Рассказал то же, что мне когда-то твой доктор, что ты считаешь себя мертвым и не хочешь есть. Ну, и что ты разбуянился немножко. Портреты я сжег. Если будешь вести себя хорошо, в этом городе надолго не задержат, тогда я отвезу тебя в Блюстоун.  
Кажется, Рэйф уже может говорить. Но не хочет. Тут же, будто воспользовавшись паузой, прибывает бригада.  
Следующие дни Рэйф помнит очень плохо. Больницу не помнит вообще, обратную дорогу – совсем смутно. Джесс постоянно скармливает ему какие-то таблетки, Джесс поит его водой, Джесс останавливает машину, когда Рэйфа тошнит. Еще мерещатся мяуканье и быстрые касания язычка по лицу. Но это уже точно глюки. От этих глюков Рэйфу становится тоскливо, потому что Донки жалко, хоть она и была ненастоящей.  
Когда тяжелый туман развеивается окончательно, Рэйф обнаруживает себя в знакомой до рези в глазах обстановке.

Джесси пускают к Рэйфу только в начале второй недели. Точнее, даже не пускают, а уговаривают придти.  
\- Я, правда, не думаю, что он будет рад меня видеть, - убеждает Джесси телефонную трубку.  
\- Он вас постоянно рисует, - волнуется молоденькая сестра (по голосу слышно).  
Джесси сдерживает фырканье. Если учесть, кого Ралфи обычно рисовал, то да…увидеть Джесси он просто мечтает. И все-таки Джесси идет. Хорошо, что доктор Ивар больше здесь не работает, а то бы Джесси стало стыдно. Ну и лишние вопросы могли бы возникнуть. По случаю хорошей погоды окна в зале посещений на втором этаже раскрыты настежь. И забраны решетками. Рэйф снова в пижаме, непривычно спокойный, но выглядит не так уж плохо.   
\- Я пытался уйти, - тихо говорит он. – Но они мне не позволяют.  
\- Да, я предупредил врачей, что возможны попытки самоубийства, - ровно отвечает Джесси.  
Несколько минут они молчат.  
\- Значит, аргиопов и мигаломорф нету, - начинает Рэйф.  
\- Значит, нету.  
\- И откуда я тогда их взял?  
\- Если ты про названия, то это такие пауки, - рассказывает Джесси. – Ты очень увлекался пауками лет в двенадцать-тринадцать. Оттуда, должно быть, и всплыло.  
\- Занятно, - вздыхает Рэйф. – Увлекался я, а помнишь ты.  
\- Ну, ты мне ими все уши прожужжал, - улыбается Джесси. – Как тут не вспомнить.  
Рэйф снова думает и после долгой паузы бормочет:  
\- Получается, и Донки я убил совершенно зря? Вот черт…  
Услышав свое имя, из-за пазухи Джесси высовывается рыжая головка. Рэйф таращится на нее, как на ангела небесного.  
\- Донки???  
\- Тихо! - шипит Джесси. – Сюда же нельзя с животными, я ее контрабандой пронес.  
\- Н-не может быть, - бормочет Рэйф. – Я ее убил… Шерсть…  
\- Это была Мерседес, твой жуткий скат.  
\- А к…кровь? Она располосовала мне руки!  
\- Чувак, у нее в спине шесть здоровенных булавок торчало, а ты был очень неосторожен.  
\- Н-но…хочешь сказать, я перепутал живую кошку с игрушкой? – не уступает Рэйф.  
\- Ралфи, ты воевал со своим глюком, вот и все, - сдается Джесси. – Просто прими это как есть.   
Рэйф принимает. И осторожно, двумя пальцами, гладит кошку по горлышку. Донки изо всех сил тянет шею и в конце концов начинает напоминать мохнатого карликового жирафа.   
\- Тогда хорошо, - наконец, подает голос Рэйф.  
Джесси опять прикрывает разомлевшую Донки полой куртки. Он не знает, о чем говорить.  
\- Я продал Акцент. Просто чтобы ничего не осталось.  
Рэйф молчит и смотрит в окно.   
\- Ну ладно, - Джесси возится в кресле. – Ралфи…ну ты, вообще, понимаешь, что с тобой?  
\- Не знаю, - Рэйф медленно прикрывает глаза. – Ничего я не знаю. Уходи, Джесс, я устал.  
Джесси без возражений покидает клинику. Но когда он сбегает со ступенек, слышится абсолютно жуткий крик. Джесси оглядывается и видит в окне второго этажа Рэйфа, вцепившегося в решетку.  
\- Не уходи!! – вопит Рэйф. – Не бросай меня здесь!! Мне здесь плохо! Нет! Джесс! Забери меня отсюда! Забери! Забери! ПОЖАЛУЙСТАПОЖАЛУЙСТАПОЖАЛУЙСТА!!! Я не хочу! Джесс, не уходи!!! НЕ УХОДИ!  
Потом он просто воет в голос, и Джесси невольно тянется зажать уши. «Черт, где санитары? – в отчаянии думает он. – Где эти чертовы санитары? Кто-нибудь, оттащите его оттуда!»   
Когда он снова поднимает голову, Рэйфа в окне уже нет.

Нет аргиопов, нет мигаломорфов, нет Мерилин с Чаплином, рая нет и Холли тоже нет. Нет ни-че-го. Рэйф лежит на кушетке обколотый всем, чем только можно, и думает текучие вялые мысли. Ну вот, хотя бы можно думать. И считать не надо. И есть не запрещают.  
Рэйф вспоминает. Их каникулы. Переезжая из Юты в Колорадо они сделали крюк по Аризоне и Нью-Мексико и посмотрели-таки Большой Каньон. Сидели на скамейках за деревянным столиком, пили лимонад и смотрели. Зрелище открывалось невероятное, даже пускай Рэйф был уверен, что Райский Каньон, над которым они с Холли летали на облаках, куда красивее. Но все-таки Каньон стоил того, чтобы на него взглянуть, еще как стоил.  
В Небраске они играли в снежки после трехдневной метели. Джесси попал Рэйфу в лицо, а Рэйф в наказание напихал ему снега за шиворот. Днем, пока Рэйф спал, Джесси вылепил под окном здоровенного снеговика и изобразил ему жуткую рожу потыренной откуда-то гуашью. Проснувшись, Рэйф выглянул в окно посмотреть погоду, а оттуда на него вытаращился снеговик. Еще чуть-чуть, и Рэйфу пришлось бы менять джинсы. Он схватил ухахатывающегося Джесси, вытащил его на улицу и им же разрушил этого несчастного снеговика.  
\- Н-ничего, Ралфи! – стонал Джесси, валяясь в остатках снежного монстра. – Будет повод…зарабатывать лишнее… Н-на памперсы!  
А в каком-то мотеле в Миссури горничная люто невзлюбила Донки. То есть, вообще-то животные в номерах не приветствовались, но всегда можно было договориться. За небольшие чаевые горничные охотно присматривали за Донки, если Джесси и Рэйф не брали ее с собой. Ну а тут попался особо вредный экземпляр. Они с Донки сражались упоенно, как римские гладиаторы. В один такой визит Джесси с Рэйфом в самый разгар побоища удобно устроились на диванчике и дружно захрустели поп-корном. Горничная остановилась с открытым ртом, что позволило ликующей Донки одержать полную и блестящую победу. Больше горничная их кошку не беспокоила. Правда, пришлось до самого отъезда самим подметать пол и менять полотенца.   
Это и правда были замечательные каникулы.

В следующий раз Джесси приходит через месяц. Рэйф на вид не изменился ни в лучшую сторону, ни в худшую.  
\- Как он? – спрашивает Джесси у врача перед тем, как зайти в зал.  
\- Состояние стабильное, - врач пожимает плечами. – Спокойный, попыток самоубийства больше не предпринимает. Ест немного, но ест. Ведет себя неплохо, вчера вот, правда, учудил…  
\- Что там еще учудил? – хмурится Джесси.  
Врач ребячливо улыбается:  
\- А пусть сам вам расскажет.  
Мама одета в теплый ярко-красный халат. Мама всегда так одета, сколько Рэйф помнит. И она постоянно пишет цифры. Рэйфу нравится математика, поэтому он ради интереса пытался заглянуть в мамины листочки, но то, что там написано, совсем не похоже на то, что Рэйф читает в учебнике и у себя в тетрадке.   
Именно этот, казалось, давно забытый кусок всплывает в памяти, когда Рэйф замечает в глубине зала женщину, одетую в ярко-красный халат. Глупости. Мама умерла больше десяти лет назад. Все-таки Рэйф подходит и заглядывает ей через плечо. Женщина рисует ангелочков – мелких, как мухи, много, ими уже густо испещрена половина альбомного листа. При виде этих мухоподобных ангелочков Рэйфу почему-то становится не по себе, и он отворачивается. И видит в дверях Джесси.  
Рэйф встречает его очень спокойно, даже равнодушно, будто и не он четыре недели назад истерично вопил, вцепившись в оконную решетку. Джесси даже размышляет, не перебарщивают ли тут с седативными.  
\- Привет, Ралфи.  
\- Привет.  
Они садятся в свободные кресла.  
\- Мне тут настучали, что ты вчера разнес полклиники, - шутливо щурится Джесси. – Правда?  
\- Чего? – через секунду до Рэйфа доходит, и он кривится. – Ах, это… Чушь. Не стоит.  
Но Джесси смотрит выжидательно.  
\- Парень, ты похож на псину с куском колбасы на носу, - говорит Рэйф специально, чтобы ему досадить.  
Джесси фыркает, но все равно смотрит.  
\- Ну ладно, - неохотно признается Рэйф. – И ничего не полклиники. Просто мы вчера после ужина с одним чуваком ловили Пасхального Кролика по коридору.  
У Джесси глаза становятся совершенно круглыми. Рэйф с секунду наслаждается его реакцией.  
\- Нет, серьезно. Просто Люк, чувак этот, сказал, что Пасхальный Кролик стащил у него крутые яйца с ужина. Ну, мы схватили швабры и побежали отнимать.  
\- И что? – осторожно интересуется Джесси. – Ты этого кролика тоже видел?  
\- Не-а, - зевает Рэйф. – Не думаю, что он там был. Просто этот Люк здоровенный, как антикварный комод, и очень не любит, когда ему не верят.  
Они дружно смеются над неизвестным Люком.  
\- Я рад, что тебе лучше, - тут Джесси мрачнеет. – Ралфи, я опять уезжаю в Германию. Для начала на полгода.  
\- Ясно, - на лице Рэйфа снова равнодушная маска.  
\- Когда вернусь, я к тебе заеду, обещаю.  
\- Спасибо, Джесс. Я буду ждать.  
\- Я вот подумал, может, тебе Донки оставить? – оживляется Джесси. – Я договорюсь с персоналом. Наплету про лечебный эффект и все такое. Ну, может, приплачу. Тебе тогда будет не так тяжело.  
\- Это было бы классно, - Рэйф тихонько улыбается под нос. – Но лучше не надо. Вдруг ее здесь кто-нибудь спутает с мировым злом?   
\- Ну как хочешь, - Джесси вздыхает и поднимается. – Я пойду, у меня самолет скоро. Пока.  
Рэйф не отвечает, но догоняет брата около двери и шепчет:  
\- Слушай…если когда-нибудь ты уедешь туда навсегда…забери меня, а? Я буду таблетки пить и никуда без твоего разрешения ни шагу… Ну на крайний случай там ведь тоже такие…такие больницы есть, так?  
\- Обязательно, - обещает Джесси. – До встречи.   
На этот раз Рэйф тоже прощается.  
Врач провожает Джесси по холлу и признается:  
\- Правда, я не думаю, что вашему брату когда-нибудь станет намного лучше. Остается только поддерживать его в этом состоянии.  
\- Плохая наследственность, - Джесси старается, чтобы получилась улыбка, а не гримаса. – Ничего не поделаешь.  
После ухода Джесси Рэйф еще несколько секунд стоит неподвижно, а потом почти бегом направляется к окну. Женщина в красном халате уже ушла, оставив свой листок на столе. Рэйф заглядывает в него и видит, что на свободном от мух-ангелов месте крупно и коряво написано: РАЙ ЗЕМНОЙ. Он пожимает плечами и липнет к решетке. Джесси удаляется быстрым шагом, не оглядываясь, будто боится, что брат снова начнет истерить. Но Рэйф сверлит его взглядом, и Джесси все-таки оглядывается. И машет ему рукой.

март - 3 июля 2010

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:
> 
> [1]Олбрайт-Нокс (Баффало, Нью-Йорк) – одна из старейших и важнейших художественных галерей в США   
> [2] «…в сумасшедших шахтеров с киркой наперевес» - Джесси ссылается то ли на фильм «Мой кровавый Валентин» 1981 года, то ли на его ремейк 2009. В центре сюжета – загадочные убийства, которые с помощью кирки совершает некто, обряженный в одежду шахтера и противогаз.   
> [3]Том Ханнингер – главный герой фильма «Мой кровавый Валентин»  
> [4]Мормоны - члены Церкви Иисуса Христа святых наших дней; в Солт-Лейк-Сити расположена международная штаб-квартира мормонов, ими являются около половины жителей города.  
> [5] Педро (Алонсо Лопес) – маньяк из Колумбии, убивший более 300 девушек и женщин.  
> [6] «…необязательно метить на место Лукаса и Тула» - Генри Ли Лукас и Оттис Элвуд Тул, серийные убийцы, которые, вместе разъезжая по стране, в 1970-1980-ых гг. совершили около 200 убийств. Они также увлекались людоедством, садизмом и некрофилией. У Лукаса было вывлено множество отклонений, в том числе психопатия, эпилепсия и комплекс неполноценности; у Тула – шизофрения.   
> [7]Animal Cops – телепередача, показывающая выявление и расследование случаев жестокого обращения с животными.  
> [8]Criminal Minds (Мыслить как преступник) – сериал (США-Канада), повествующий о группе психологов из аналитического отдела ФБР, которые расследуют преступления, совершенные, в основном, психически нездоровыми людьми.   
> [9] «Через тернии к звездам!» - девиз штата Канзас.  
> [10] «…окрестил неизвестного «Суини Тодд» - Суини Тодд, наряду с Джеком Потрошителем, персонаж викторианского фольклора (возможно, является примером городской легенды). Парикмахер, который бритвой резал горло своим клиентам.


End file.
